Wolf Shelters, and my ExBoyfriend's kids
by BunBun-Zarkelador
Summary: Ok so I know this story sounds like it would have to do with Jacob from the tittle But it's not. All Human/ Cannon Pairing. Bella's boyfriend, Edward, left her 6 years after getting another girl pregnate. But then he moves in next door with his kids!
1. Oh snap!

_**Disclaimer: Although I have manged to take over the world, I have yet to own Twilight... so *Sigh* No Sparkly vampires for me... TT~TT**_

**Chapter 1**

My name is Isabella Swan, but please just call me Bella. I am 22 years old and single. 5 years ago, when I was 17 I met the love of my life, Edward Cullen, but of course he hadn't loved me back and ended up getting some girl pregnant senor year.. Being the 'honorable' man that he was, he got married to the girl, and had the baby. Shortly after he moved away with them without so much as a goodbye, or an apology, and I haven't seen him since. Not that it mattered anymore, I had moved on. My friend Angela tries setting me up with a few dates, but they all ended in disaster. Not because there was anything wrong with me, I had been told over and over how pretty I was, and smart and talented (not that I believed them), but because all the guys were total asses. The guys in Forks just weren't attractive anymore, not that they really were before. So I ended up moving just out of Forks, where I opened up a small animal shelter for wolves. Why wolves? Well... I wasn't entirely sure, but I did, so there.

But this story isn't about me opening a wolf shelter, although it is a part of it...

**-Sunday-**

I heard a loud knock on my front door... ug, it was too early for this. Who on earth could be up at this hour? I got up slowly, not bothering to change out of my PJ's, or rather, my shortvblack shorts and spaghetti strap top. I pulled on a light silk robe and some fuzzy slippers before trudging down the stairs. I opened to door to see... Mike Newton, standing at my door. He was one of my friends from high school, he, Jessica, Angela and Ben, had for some reason decided to move with me and together we had practically bought out the whole neighbor hood (the very small neighborhood of about 5 houses and tons of land... perfect for an animal sanctuary).

"What do you want Mike?" I asked tiredly. He should know by now not to wake me up early...

"Morning Bells..." he said looking me up and down, taking in my half dressed body. Mike, who despite being married to Jessica and having 2 kids, still had a crush on me, which was why he probably decided to move his family near me. "I just came over to ask if you could watch the girls for a bit."

"Now?"

"Yeah... Jessica and I have to go out of town for a few days-"

"Wait, what? Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well Jessica said you'd kill me if I woke you up too early-"

"No! I mean why didn't you tell me a few days ago? Why do you have to suddenly leave? Who's going to help me take care of the wolves?"

"I'm sorry Bella, Jessica just found out that her great Aunt died, and we have to rush over for the funeral-" He tried to explain in a rush. I stopped him and sighed.

"Ok ok! I'll take the girls, how long are you going to be gone for?"

"Just for the weekend, we'd leave them with Angela if not for the fact that she's still in the hospital." Ben and Angela had just had their 3rd child, and Angela was still in the hospital for a few more days.

"Crap! I just realized I have to go pick up Lizzie and Robert too..." Lizzie and Robert were Ben and Angela's other kids.

"Are your sure it won't be too much for you to handle? All four of the kids?" Mike asked worried. We both heard Jessica yell at him from across the street to hurry up.

"I'll be fine, "I assured him, 'Now go before your wife kills you."

"Thanks a bunch Bella!" He said running off. Jessica walked over a few seconds later with Katie and Julie in her arms, both of them sleeping.

"Thank you so much for doing this for us Bella." Jessica said handing me the girls. "We are forever in your debt."

"it's no problem really, sorry about your great Aunt, hope you have a safe trip."

"Thanks, bye Bella, bye girls. " She quickly kissed her kids good bye before running back across the street and and driving off with her husband. I watched them drive away before going to the kitchen to look at the clock. It was 11:00, I had a few hours before I needed to drive up to Forks and pick up Lizzie and Robert from their grandmother's. I gently put the girls on the couch, put some pop tarts in the toaster and went down stairs to check up on the wolves.

Ok I know it sound weird, to have wolves in your basement, but that was where some of the tamed ones slept, there was a large doggie door for them to come in the house and out into the woods as they pleased. Only 5 wolves actually enjoyed being inside. Jacob, Seth, Quil, Embrey, and occasionally Sam. They were some of the fist wolves I rescued. Leah, who I rescued after them, was still a little wary of me and liked to keep her distance. Jacob, however, loved me and was constantly begging for my attention. I crept down the stairs and unlocked the gate that kept them from exploring my house at night. Jacob was already awake and smiled his goofy dog grin at me before jumping up and coming over for me to pet. He walked outside with me to the actual shelter. I had about 20 wolves here at the Shelter, each one had their own pen, although most of them preferred to sleep in the big ones together like a pack. A gate surrounded a 100 acre area of land that was my sanctuary. Lots of people came and visited the shelter like a zoo, we had a small gift shop and a sporting goods store (thanks to Mike's parents) and all the rest was pure forests and woods for the wolves to run and play in. Since it was the weekend, we had no visitors, so it was perfectly safe for me to open all the pens and let the wolves run free through the woods. I stopped bye the warehouse that I kept the meat in and dragged a few carcasses to the center were the wolves fed. Several of them came up to me so that I could pet them, a few others were more cautious. I could always tell which ones were which, based on their markings and personality. Jacob followed me around the whole shelter as I individually checked each wolf and cleaned each pen.

"Aunt Bella!" Katie shrieked as the girls ran into the wolf exhibit to hug me. The wolves ignored them, they were used to little kids running around their pens.

"Well, you two finally woke up." I said hugging them back. Jacob barked his complaint and the girls turning to hug him to.

"Were are Mommy and Daddy?" Julie asked.

"They had to drive far away to go to a funeral."

"Oh... When are they coming back?"

"In a few days."

"Do we get to stay with you?"

"Yup! And so are Lizzie and Robert, we're going to go pick them up in a little while."

"Yay!" The girls exclaimed. I looked at my watch and almost passed out. We were going to be so late!

"Ok girls, we got to go right now if we want to make it on time, so everyone into the car!" I yelled. The girls obeyed and ran back inside, up the stairs, and then back outside to the car. I followed them, grabbing the pop tarts out of the toaster, and Jacob trotted behind me. All four of us (Wolf included) climbed into the car and drove to Forks.

When we got there, Lizzie and Robert were already waiting on the front porch with their bags. The grandparents were just inside, getting ready to go to a 30 year reunion.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Webber." I said nodding to them as I picked up the twins bags.

"Oh Hi Bella, we were worried you weren't going to make it in time." Mrs. Webber said waving.

"So was I. Well, I'm going to go ahead and take the twins off you, and head back home now." I said heading back to the car.

"Bye Bella!" Mr. Webber called.

"Bye!" I called back. Lizzie giggled when Jacob bounced out of the car and licked her face

"You brought Jakey!" She squealed, hugging the gigantic brown wolf.

"Of course I did! He wanted to come and great you." I strapped them in their car seats before Jacob jumped back in and I drove away back home.

"Guess what Lizzie!" Katie cried, "We're gonna stay with Aunt Bella too!"

"Yay! We can have a sleep over!" Lizzie squealed back.

"No Boys aloud!" Julie exclaimed.

"Hey! No fair! Aunt Bella! Julie is being mean!" Robert complained.

"That's okay Robert. She's just joking, no one is going to be excluded."

"What's excluded mean?" Katie asked wide eyed.

"It means left out. No one will be left out." I explained.

"Ooooooh." All four of the little kids said."

The ride home was rather short and soon we were all home. The sun was going down, so I put the kids on front of the TV for a few seconds as I herded up the wolves and put them all back in their pens so that they would be ready for tomorrow, when the visitors come.

"Aunt Bella... Will you help us make a fort?" Robert asked when I came back in, shutting the gates behind me.

"Sure, where should we make it?"

"Can we make one in the living room and watch movies?" Julie asked.

"Of course, now... where are all my blankets..."

Together we made a huge blanket fort in the living room and shortly after, all the kids fell asleep watching Toy Story 2. I tucked them in, under the fort and then made my self a little bed on the couch in case one of them woke up in the middle of the night.

_(Just so you know, Lizzie and Robert are Twins, age 5, Julie is 4 and Katie is 3...)_

**-Monday-**

_Knock knock..._

Ugggg! How many times in a row must I be woken up by guests at my door?

"BELLAAAA! WAKE UP!!" Emmett, my older brother yelled from outside. It was followed by a hard smack, probably given to him by his wife, Rosalie. I quickly got of the couch and opened the door for them.

"Good Morning Bella, I hope we didn't disturb you too much." Rose said giving her husband a dirty look.

"Not at all, I have to get up anyway and get the wolf exhibit up before the guests get here." Rose and Emmett had also moved into the neighborhood with me. They sometimes helped out in the wolf shelter with me. Rose was, absolutely gorgeous like always, and Emmett was... big. He pulled me into one of his bear hugs like he did just about every time he saw me.

"Em! I need to breathe!" I gasped as her quickly put me down.

"Well, anyway, we came to help out with the wolves. What do you want us to do Boss?" Emmett joked.

"Well, you can start by feeding the wolves and letting them out of their cages for a good run. Then I need Sam's pack in the main exhibit. Then Rose, you can open up the main shop... oh and can you take the kids with you? I got stuck babysitting the whole neighborhood." Rose loved kids, so of course she immediately agreed before running off the wake them up and take them with her to the shop. Emmett and I went through the back gate down stairs to get to the wolves. Jacob was of course already waiting for us, Emmett quickly attached leashes to the five wolves already there, and then handed Jacob's leash to me. We walked out with them, and let out the other wolves to run for a bit. Emmett dragged the meat today and I quickly found the rest of Sam's pack- Paul, Jared, and Leah.

"Why do you insist on giving these mutts human names? Whats wrong with spot or fluffy?" Emmett asked as we dropped Sam's pack off at the main exhibit.

"Because I like giving them real names. Besides, if I tried to name Sam spot, or Leah fluffy, I'm pretty sure one of them, or both of them would bite me." I explained laughing.

A few hours passed and soon the tourists started pouring in. I did my usual routine of showing the guests the wolf exhibit, introducing them to one of the more friendly wolves (Usually Jacob, or Seth, neither of which would leave my side) and then I switched jobs with Emmett and put on a show in the main exhibit, showing the guests many tricks that I practiced with the wolves, and giving a speech about keeping wolves from becoming endangered. The groups applauded and then either went back to wandering the exhibits or went to the gift stores. I took a 30 minute break between each show and decided to use this one to check up on the kids in the store.

"Hey Rose, how's it going?" I asked as I walked into the store.

"Good, lot's of business today, oh did I tell you that my brother in moving in the neighborhood?" She said excited.

"Really? Are they buying that big house at the corner?" Of course they were...there really was only one other house in the neighborhood that hadn't been bought yet.

"Yeah, him, his wife and her brother's family are all going to move into that house. I though we could throw them a little welcoming party in the exhibits..."

"I don't know... some of the wolves are still a little shy around strangers..."

"Aww, Please Bella? I already told them we could!" Rose begged.

"Well, all right, but they have to stay in one section of the exhibit, and away from the back pens."

"Ok I'll make sure to tell them! Thank you Bella! It's a really special place to have a welcoming party, you might even get a few more employee's!"

"If you say so Rose... When are they getting here?"

"Actually I think they already moved in..."

"Why doesn't anyone tell me anything before it become last minute anymore?" I complained.

"Sorry... We forgot to tell you." I was about to say something back to rose, when out of the corner of my eye I saw a little girl and her mother come in. The little girl was crying loudly and the mother looked irritated. Suddenly the mother picked up the little girl and made her sit on top of the shelves, which only scared the little girl and caused her to cry more. The mother hissed at the girl to shut up before talking on her cell phone again.

"Hey you!" I ran over and snatched the little girl of the shelf, just as the whole thing came tumbling down, crushing everything underneath it. The mother looked absolutely shocked as I continued to yell at her. "Are you an idiot?! That could of killed her! Why the hell were you gabbling away on the phone when your daughter needed you? Look at her! She's bleeding! Where you honestly born this stupid!?" I felt the anger boil in my head as I ranted to the woman. "You know, some idiot did the same thing a few weeks ago and her kid was sent to the emergency room! Can't you read the sign? It says:"DO NOT PUT CHILDREN ON SHELVES!" I pointed out the sign to her before carrying her daughter to the front desk.

"Rosalie, will you be so kind as to get out the first aid kit?" Rose stared wide eyed at the little girl, before glaring back at the mother and pulling out the first aid kit from under the desk. I quickly bandaged up the little girls knee and then smiled.

"There you go little girl, all better! Now what's your name sweetie?"

"Heather" She said sweetly, blinking away her remaining tears.

"Hi Heather, my name is Bella." I said smiling back. "Are you ok Heather?" She nodded. The mother finally came out of shock and glared at me.

"Give me my child back! How dare you yell at me! I should sue you for having such unstable shelves!" She would of gone on, but she was interrupted by a velvet voice as a handsome man with piercing green eyes and messy bronze colored haired walked in.

"Tanya? What's going on here? I heard a crash and your yelling. Is everything alright." Oh. My. Gawd... It was Edward Cullen. The jerk who got some girl pregnant 5 years ago, almost 6 now, and then left me.

"Excuse me Heather, how old are you?" I asked the girl.

"I'm 5, but I'm going to be 6 soon." She replied. So she was the kid... and that meant this 'Tanya" person was the bitch that ruined my life.

"Oh Edward! That girl over there grabbed out daughter from me! And now she won't give her back! We should report her-" Tanya started, but I interrupted her.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" He looked shocked for a second, and then his face drained of color when he recognized my voice.

"Bella...Swan?" He asked. "How have you been the last few years years...?" He asked nervously.

"Really Edward? Is that all you have to say to me after almost 6 years? After you left me for... This is the girl you left me for? And this is the baby you conceived when WE were still going out?" I asked glaring at Tanya and pointing to Heather.

"Bella, I can explain-"

"Oh Really? You can explain how you left with out even a good bye, or an apology, or anything?"

"Edward! Who is this girl? How do you know her?"

"Oh So Eddie never told you? He never told you that he was going out with someone when he got you pregnant? Never told you that that someone was ME?!"

"Daddy? Do you know Miss Bella?" Heather asked Edward."

"Yeah..." He admitted. I was still furious. So I yelled out for Emmett

"EMMETT!!! COME HERE! AND BRING JACOB AND SETH PLEASE!" Emmett came running when he heard the fury in my voice.

"What's a matter sis?" He asked worriedly, handing me the leashes of Jacob and Seth. Edward and Tanya looked absolutely frightened of me.

"Look who decided to drop into town, Emmy... It's Edward...and his evil boyfriend stealing wife!"

"What?" Emmett asked confused before recognizing Edward. The two of them had been good friends before everything.

"You jerk! Do you know what you made my sister go through?" Emmett was about to punch Edward, of that I was sure, when quite suddenly, a short little black haired girl bounced in with a tall blonde man.

"Jasper!" Rose squealed and ran over to hug the tall blonde guy, who I assumed was her brother.

"Bella?" The short girl asked. "OMG! IT'S YOU!!" She jumped up and down before bouncing over to hug me. It was Alice Cullen, my best friend in high school before her brother betrayed me.

"Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay!" She squealed, "Now that you're here we can get rid of Tanya!"

"Excuse me?" Tanya screamed.

"Oh shut up! You knew I didn't like you!" Alice said coldly.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! STOP! I don't want anything to do with you people anymore! You all need to leave!" I said backing up away from the Cullen's.

"But Bella... I already told you they moved in..." Rose said.

"Wait... Edward is Jasper's wife's brother! And they're all moving in next door to me?" Rose nodded.

"How the Hell am I supposed to deal with this?" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air. Hearing all the yelled, Lizzie, Robert, Katie, and Julie all ran up and hugged my legs.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing sweetie." I said patting her on the head. Jacob and Seth sat down and they ran off to play on top of them.

"Are those your kids?" Edward gulped, looking at the four toddlers climbing on the two wolves.

"No, I'm babysitting for the Mike and Jessica while their out at her great aunt funeral, and for Angela and Ben while she recovers from labor." I explained. "You remember them from highschool?"

"So is that your career then? The neighborhood babysitter?" Edward asked playfully, giving me his crooked grin.

"Actually, Bella owns this whole exhibit, and the majority of the neighborhood." Rose explained. That was true, when I first moved here, I had bought the whole neighborhood after receiving a bountiful sum of money from a late relative of mine. Mike, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Emmett and Rose had all bought their houses from me, except for the last house, which I left Rose in charge of in case her brother wanted to move in... which now he did.

"So technically, Bella is your Land Lord... or Lady..." Rose finished. Edward looked surprised.

"So you own this wolf shelter?"

"Yes, these are all wolves that I rescued." Heather jumped off the counter and smiled.

"Daddy! Can I play with the wolfies?" She giggled before running off to play with the wolves and the other kids before her _Daddy _said anything. She was instantly accepted into the group of toddlers.

"Don't play with those filfthy animals! They're dangerous!" Tanya grimaced as her daughter petted Jacob.

"Jacob and Seth are not filthy or dangerous! I've know them since they were pups." I quickly defended my wolves. "And they both got baths a few days ago!"

"Edward, can we go now? I don't want to talk to _her_ anymore." Tanya whined.

"Tanya, We're going to see her a lot now that we've moved right next door." Edward said, slight annoyed at her.

"Ug! Edward! I Hate you! All you ever do is talk about her! You don't really love me at all!" She practically screamed in his face. Heathers face snapped up and she looked at her parents.

"You know what Tanya, I honestly don't love you at all, you right. You are just selfish and whiny and I only stayed with you because of our daughter, but you don't even love her!" Edward yelled back.

"So what now Edward? Are you just going to leave me? With no money or support?"

"Here, take my wallet, I don't care anymore, just please leave." He said throwing his wallet to her. She caught it with a smile.

"It's about time Edward! I am so out of here!" Tanya said. Heather ran up to her mother and hugged her leg.

"Mommy, are you leaving?"

"Yes."

"When are you coming back?"

"Beat it kid! I'm never coming back!"

"But why? Don't you love me anymore?"

"No! I don't, now scram before you get kicked you little brat!" Tanya yelled before stalking out of the store. Heather's little green eyes burst into tears. Before Edward could do anything for his daughter, I ran over and picked her up, rocking her in my arms.

"I can't believe she said that to her own daughter!" Rose said furiously.

'Shhhhh, Heather Don't cry. Your Mommy was very mean to you and not worth your tears. Gosh, It must be so hard for you little one, with your Mommy saying that." Little Heather shook her head against my chest.

"No," She sniffed, "I knew Mommy didn't love me. She told me. She said she was just waiting to get Daddy's money and then she was going to leave me forever."

"Oh my god, she said that to you? You poor baby!" I rubbed her pack and continued to rock her. Ed ward held out his arms for her and I gently switched her over to him.

"I'm so sorry Heather, If I had only known she would do that..."

"There was nothing you could of done Edward. She would of just left sooner." I shook my head. "What I can't believe is how on earth you left me for someone like her."

"Bella, I-"

"Daddy?" Heather interrupted him.

"Yes darling?"

"Can I have a new Mommy?"

"Well... We'll see..."

"Can Miss Bella be my new Mommy?"

"Um... Dear, I think that might be a problem-" Before I could help myself I interrupted him and grabbed Heather from his arms again.

"Of course I can be your new Mommy."

"Really?" Heather asked excited.

"Really" Edward asked surprised.

"This girl needs a real mother to love her." I said holder her close... so close in fact, I could feel her bones. "Edward? Do you feed your daughter at all? She's all skin and bones!"

"Mommy say's I'm too fat, so she put me on a diet." Heather explained.

"A diet? She put a 5 year old girl on a diet? What else dose she do? Plastic surgery?"

"Mommy said I would have to get plastic surgery when I grew up-" Oh my god, what kind of tortures did this woman put her children through? Suddenly we heard a small cry, and I noticed the the baby strapped to Edwards back.

"You have a son too?" I asked Putting Heather down and plucking the toddler off of Edwards back.

"Yes, this is Logan, he's 2." Edward explained. The little baby boy reached out and touched my face.

"Mama!" He said giggling.

"Oh my god..." I said looking defeated.

"What is it?" Edward asked alarmed.

"I just became the mother of my Ex-boyfriend's kids!"

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

**Ok So tell what you think so far? If I don't get enough reviews I won't continue it... **

**This is my first Twilight Fan fic... I usually don't read or write anything but the fruits baskets fan fics.... but then I found some really good Twilight ones and Started reading them... so I thought I would try writing this story...**

**~BunBun**


	2. I CALL THE GREEN CAPE!

_**Disclaimer: My universal domination plan is going smoothly... unfortunately I have yet to take over twilight... So I am 'hot-shirtless-werewolf-guy'-less TT~TT**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_ -Flashback- (5 years ago, senor year.)_

"_Edward! Put me down!" I screamed as Edward spun me around in our meadow._

"_Never." He swore, before we both crashed down on the floor, him on top of me. I leaned up to kiss him gently, until he fell down beside me, ending the kiss, and pulled me on top of him so that he could stare into my eyes._

"_So are you ready to be a senor?" He asked, giving me the crooked smile that I loved._

"_No. The end is coming too soon." I pouted._

"_Bella, love, the year has only just started." He laughed._

"_Yeah... but soon high school will end, and then we'll have to go out and be independent and blah." I complained._

"_Surely that can't be all that's bothering you." Edward asked, concern on his face._

"_Well... I'm just worried, what's going to happen to... us?" I said nodding to him and myself. He took my hands seriously and spoke._

"_Nothing is going to happen, we'll graduate and then, if you want, we can start a life together."_

"_Really?" I asked. He pulled out a velvet box and handed it to me. Inside was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It had a silver band, instead of gold, and the diamond was beautiful, but not too showy, so that it looked pure._

"_I was going to wait until we graduated, but... now just seems right. So after we finish school... Will you, Isabella Swan, marry me?" He asked._

"_Weeeeell, I'll have to think about it..." I joked, "Of course I'll marry you!" I practically screamed, throwing myself at him._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_(1 month before graduation)_

_ We had been so happy after that. Alice had gone just about gone crazy with planning the wedding, which wouldn't even take place for another year or so. But then, one day... Edward didn't come to school, and Alice was acting distant. He didn't call and then Alice stopped showing up to school too. Neither one of them called me and weeks went by with no contact. I decided to call Alice._

"_Hello? Alice?"_

"_Bella? Why are you calling me?" She sounded surprised._

"_You're my friend, why wouldn't I call you. Where have you been? You and Edward haven't been at school... I'm worried." I said, Alice suddenly burst into tears._

"_Oh Bella, I am so, so sorry." She cried._

"_Alice? Alice what's wrong?" She didn't respond and instead hung up. I was shocked, that was not something Alice did. I quickly called Edward next._

"_Hello?" He voice sounded dull._

"_Edward? It's me Bella. Where are you? Why haven't you called me? Why the heck is Alice crying her eyes out?"_

"_Oh... Hi Bella."_

"_Oh? Edward... what's wrong? I haven't seen you guys in weeks... no phone calls... nothing."_

"_Bella... I think it would be best if you didn't call me anymore."_

"_What? Why?" I asked franticly._

"_Bella... I'm getting married."_

"_WHAT? Now? But...I though we were going to wait for a year-"_

"_No Bella... I'm getting married to someone else."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I got a girl pregnant, and I'm marrying her, not you Bella."_

"_You got a girl pregnant? A different girl... not me."_

"_Yes, we're getting married right now, and then we're moving far away." He said coldly. I laughed._

"_You're a horrible lair Edward."_

"_Bella... I'm not lying-_

"_No Edward. You did lie. You lied about loving me. Remember in the meadow? Yeah, you said you were going to marry me Edward. That we would start a life together!"_

"_Bella-"_

"_I hate you Edward. I really do. Don't ever talk to me again." I hung up quickly before he could say anything else. I looked at the ring on my finger and tears started to form. I ran down stairs quickly, running past my dad and brother._

"_Bella? What's wrong?" My dad shouted after me, my brother Emmett, who was visiting for the week, got up and followed me._

"_Bella, why are you crying?" He asked when he caught me. It was raining hard and we were both getting soaked._

"_He's getting married Em."_

"_What? Who?"_

"_Edward... He's getting married to some slut he got pregnant!"_

"_What?!" He said infuriated. "I'll kick his ass! When is he getting married?"_

"_Now." I cried. I felt Emmett shaking and he suddenly grabbed me, leading me to his jeep. I got in and he started to drive._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_There's only one chapel in this small town Bella, We're going to crash his wedding."_

"_What? Why?" I felt like I had been repeating those words too many times today._

"_I'm going to give that punk a piece of my mind! No body hurts my baby sister like that and lives!" We drove for only a few minutes before we got to the chapel. We could hear music inside. Emmett parked and we both jumped out and ran inside. The first person I saw was Esme._

"_Bella? Oh my god, honey, I'm so sorry..." She said realizing I had found out. I shoved past her and ran into Edward._

"_Bella-?" He asked surprised and I silenced him with a slap. The sound echoed through out the room and everyone looked up to see the bright red mark on Edward's face._

"_You Jerk!" I screamed_

"_Bella! I'm only trying to do the honorable thing here-"_

"_HOW ON EARTH IS YOU MARRYING SOME OTHER GIRL HONORABLE?" Before he could answer I ripped off the ring he had given to me, threw it on the floor and then stormed out, dragging Emmett behind me._

"_Hey! I want to kick that guy's ass!"_

"_Forget it Emmett, scum like him aren't worth your time." We exited the building when I heard a nasally voice sequel._

"_Who was that Eddie? OH MY GOSH! You got me a ring?" I couldn't look back to see who it was, or I might have gone back and killed her. Emmett and I made it to his jeep when I heard light footsteps behind me as a crying Alice ran up and hugged me._

"_Bella, I'm so sorry! I wanted to tell you, but Edward wouldn't let me, he said it would just be better if we left your life completely. A clean break. I wanted so bad to let you know. You shouldn't have found out like that." I stared at Alice silently with dead eyes. She pleaded with her eyes for me to say something, anything to let her know I was ok. But I wasn't. All I could do was stared at her, and then walk away. We left little Alice standing in the street as we drove off in the jeep._

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

_(Next day at school.)_

"_Bella? Did you find out what happened to the Cullen's?" Mike asked me. I still felt dead inside from last night, and I knew it would be a while before I fully recovered._

"_He got married."_

"_What? Why would he do that?" Jessica asked._

"_He got some girl pregnant."_

"_Oh my..." Angela gasped._

"_Yeah, said he was doing the 'honorable' thing by marrying her."_

"_That scum bag!" Ben exclaimed. Angela tentatively put a hand on mine and gave it a comforting pat._

"_What did you do?" Mike asked._

"_Emmett helped me crash his wedding and I slapped him."_

"_Well, he deserved it... and more!" Jessica said._

"_Way more!" Mike agreed._

"_Thanks guys..." I said, forcing a smile._

_-(End of Flashback)-_

I was right, It had taken me a while before I was normal again. A few years later, I had discovered my passion for wolves, and spent all my time and energy into volunteering to save them. After a while of doing that, I had been able to forget about Edward, and then I opened my own shelter. Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Ben, who had all stayed close friends, moved close to me, so that they could help with the wolves, and make sure I never had some kind of mental break down. Emmett and his wife followed soon after, and we had all managed to live peaceful happy lives...

But now Edward was back, and worst off, he had two kids, both of which were determined to make me their new mother....

_~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~_

"_I just became the mother of my Ex-boyfriends kids!"_

"Is that a problem?"

"What do you think Edward? I still hate your guts!" He flinched at my harsh words.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." Rose said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes I do." I sighed. "I can't disappoint that little girl, even if I hate her father, Heather and Logan need someone to show them real love."

"Daddy, are you going to marry my new mommy?" Heather asked.

"No dear, that's pretty much impossible." Edward replied.

"I'll say." I glared at him, "I wouldn't marry you if you were the last guy on the planet."

"Do you really hate me that much?"

"I would rather marry a space alien." I spat back.

"You've certainly gotten feistier since I last saw you... or maybe not..." He said, probably remembering the last time we _had _seen each other.

"Is it too late to take back what I said about being their mommy?"

"Your not going to be my mommy anymore?" Heather started to tear up. Little Logan also started crying, as if he knew what we were talking about. I sighed defeated.

"No, I'm still going to be your new mommy." And the tears instantly stopped. They must have inherited that from their mother... I shivered.

"Um... well, Emmett, maybe we should close up now? All the guest's look like they are gone..." Rosalie said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh right! We should go put the wolves away!" Emmett said taking Seth's leash back and strolling out the door, Rose quickly followed him.

"Care to join us Jasper?" Rose called, "If you do a good job, Bella might hire you. The pay is really great!"

"Sure." Jasper said and walked out the door with them. Alice jumped up and followed them.

"I want to help with the wolves too!" She shouted, "Can I get a job too?" And then we were alone... Just me, Jacob, Edward, and the kids...

"Auntie Bella! I'm hungry!!" Katie whined.

"Can we have Macaroni and cheese in our fort?" Lizzie asked.

"Can we eat macaroni in the fort too?" Heather asked. Edward looked uncertain, so I answered for him.

"Sure you can sweetie, come one everyone, uncle Emmy is taking care of the wolves, so we can all head back home." Without another word I lead the way into the back gate that lead into my basement Jacob bounced up the stairs and rested on the large pillow that was his next to the fire.

"Jacob! You're supposed to stay in the basement!" I scolded, he looked up at me with his puppy dog eyes, before I waved him off, signaling he could stay.

"You are the most spoiled wolf I know Jacob." I said patting him on the head before heading to the kitchen to boil some water. The kids all made them self's at home in the fort and put on another movie, while Edward stood awkwardly with the baby on his back and Heather holding his hand.

"Heather, you can go watch the movie with the other kids in the fort." I told her, she smiled and settled down next to Lizzie. I walked over to Edward and unstrapped Logan from his back, and then sat the two year old next to Katie under the fort.

I walked past Edward again as I walked into the kitchen to watch the water. Edward followed me and sat across from me at the little table.

"Bella, can we please talk."

"There's nothing to say Edward. And even if there is, I don't want to here it right now."

"Ok..." He said, backing off. "Your really good with children."

"I spend a lot of time babysitting." I shrugged. Was he seriously trying to make small talk?

"Thanks." He whispered.

"For what?"

"For trying to take care of my kids, despite all the horrible things I did to you."

"I just felt... like they needed me..."

"They do. Tanya was... bad, as a mother."

"So, tell me something... Why did you suddenly break up with Tanya just now?"

"To be perfectly honest, I wanted to do that a long time ago, but every time I tried, she would come up with some excuse for us to stay together. I tried to break it off a few years ago and just leave with Heather, but then she started crying that I was going to leave her when she was pregnant again. I swear that woman's a devil."

"I honestly don't know why you're telling me this... I knew from the first time I heard her squeaking little voice that she was a bitch." I said coldly.

"You seem upset..."

"Do I Edward? Hm, I wonder why!" I said sarcasticly, "Yeah I'm upset! I'm upset that I missed my chance of wringing her scrawny little neck!" I fumed as I poured in the macaroni and started to stir the noodles. Edward wisely didn't say anything...

-(Heather's POV)-

I listened to daddy talk to my Miss Bella... She was mad at him. I think my old mommy and my new mommy were enemies... It made me sad to think about my real mommy... She was mean to me and lied a lot, but she was still my real mommy. But I was glad that I had a better mommy now. I knew that my Daddy liked her...

"Hey, is Aunt Bella gonna be your new mommy now?" The girl next to me asked. She had short curly black hair and bright green eyes like me. I think her name was Lizzie. The other kids her all stopped watching the movie and looked at me, waiting for a answer. There was one boy, he had black hair and blue eyes, and there were two other girls, one was a little older and had straight brown hair and blue eyes, the other was younger with curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. I think their names were Robert, Julie, and Katie.

"I think so..." I said unsure. I know she had said she would be my new mommy, but she acted like she didn't like daddy, so I wasn't sure.

"Good!" Lizzie said, satisfied. She reminded me of my Aunt Alice. "We should throw a party, and get makeovers! I bet Aunt Bella will take us, she always let's us do fun stuff when she babysits."

"Yeah!" Katie agreed. Her and Lizzie seemed to be the most talkative, Julie was more quiet and Robert was watching the TV again. "Last time Aunt Bella watched us, we got to go out for ice cream and pretzels at the mall, and then she bought us all fun dress up clothes!"

"Yeah, we should go ask Aunt Bella to take us out when Aunt Rosie gets back from picking up Nicole and Nicholas from school." Lizzie said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Oh, they are Aunt Rosie and Uncle Emmy's kids, they're in the 3rd grade!" Lizzie explained for me. Katie started watching the movie with Julie and Robert again, and Logan was sleeping.

"Hey! I got an idea! Let's go ask Aunt Bella right now!" Lizzie suggested.

"Ok!" And together we jumped up and ran over to the kitchen.

"AUNT BELLA!"

"MOMMY!"

"What is it girls?"

"Umm..." I suddenly got shy, not sure how to ask. After all, I barely knew Miss Bella... Lizzie jumped right in for me.

"Can we go to the mall and get stuff for a dress up make over party?" Lizzie asked, "I want to give Heather a make over!"

"Um... We'll see... ask me again when Nick and Nikki get back."

"Can we go now? Pleeeeeeeese?" Lizzie begged."

"Ok, let's eat this macaroni first, and then we can leave."

"Yay!" Lizzie and I shouted as we ran over to the big dining room table. Only a few seconds went by before Robert, Katie, and Julie came running to the table. Logan started crawling over, until mommy picked him up and set him on daddy's lap.

When we all finished eating, mommy piled all the dishes into one pile and then shoved them at daddy.

"Here, you get to do the dishes." Her eyes narrowed, daring him to argue.

"As you wish." daddy replied, his eyes narrowed as well.

"Sweet talking isn't going to help you."

"No hurt in trying."

"Well then, I'm off to take you daughter to the mall." Mommy said, grabbing her purse and keys, and then holding my hand. She lead us to the car, with Katie, Julie, Lizzie, and Robert following us. Daddy kept Logan.

"Hey, keep an eye on the wolves, Cullen!" Mommy yelled back to Daddy. He eyes grew wide.

"You want me to watch the wolves?" He asked back in shock.

"Just keep an eye on them until Emmett comes back in." And then we left in the big van.

-(Edwards POV)-

I swear it must be the fates giving me a second chance. Here before my eyes was the long lost love of my life, and she was practically offering to be my kid's mother. Even if she was convinced that she hated me... not that I blamed her. No matter how much it hurt me, it must have hurt her ten times worse. I had promised her the world... and then left with another girl. I was lower than scum... I was what scum called scum. But I would do anything to win her back.

Just shortly after Bella left with the kids, leaving me my son and the dishes (not to mention the wolves I was trying to pretend weren't listening to me in the basement) Alice walked in the door.

"Edward..." She smiled her evil cat grin that told me she was up to no good.

"Before you say it Alice, Bella and I have no chance of getting back together." Her smile vanished and a glare replaced it.

"You know just what to say to make a girl lose her happy mood." She pouted, "Anyway, I would just like to add that there is a great chance of you and Bella getting back together."

"How is there a chance? She hates me."

"She offered to be the mother of your children..."

"Only because she felt pity on them."

"Well, that's a start don't you think?" I was confused. "Stupid. She should hate your kids, because they are the very proof of your betrayal... but she's already buying them stuff!"

"I don't know Alice..."

"It doesn't matter, because either way I am going to get you and Bella to fall in love with each other again! She was supposed to be my sister-in-law! There wasn't a day I haven't hated you because you ruined my friendship with her and my chance of being her sister. So now nothing is going to get in my way of fixing things with her...and that's the same attitude you should have too!"

"Do whatever you want Alice, there is nothing in this world I wouldn't give to fix things with her... I just don't think anything will work... however, your abilities have fooled me before... so go do whatever it is Alice's do-"

"EEEEE! THANK YOU EDWARD!!" Alice squealed, "I promise you and Bella will be a couple in no time!"

"I sure hope so, for your sake and mine."

-(Bella's POV)-

No sooner had we gotten to the store when Lizzie took Heathers hand and ran into the building. By the time I had made it in with the rest of the kids, the two girls were already picking out princess clothes.

"I'm going to be Snow White!" Lizzie proclaimed, "Who are you gonna be Heather?"

"Ummm... I don't know..."

"Oh! Can I be Bell?" Julie asked finding the bright yellow dress.

"Of course you can Julie. Katie, who do you want to be?"

"I want to be Sleeping Beauty!"

"Ok, how about we get the Ariel costume for Nikki, that on is her favorite... and Heather...do you want to be Cinderella?"

"Ok!" She squealed.

"Ok and now it's time to pick the prince charming costume for Robert-"

"No! I wanna be Batman!"

"Princesses and superheros... it could work!" I said smiling, "Ok let's pick up some superhero costumes for the guys..."

Before we knew it, we had everything we needed for our little party of Princesses and Superheros, so we all headed back home.

The girls were so excited that they grabbed their bags and ran upstairs to change, I walked in behind them with Robert and the other bags. Rosalie, Emmett, and their kids, Nikki and Nicholas were waiting in the living room with Edward and baby Logan.

"Aunt Bella!" Nikki screamed as she ran over to hug me, "I heard you're a mommy now!"

"Hi Nikki... not technically."

"Awwww, why not?"

"Just because, now how about you take this bag with your Ariel costume and run upstairs to change with the girls? You can go meet Heather."

"Ok!" Nikki smiled and then ran upstairs.

"Hey! Did you buy me anything Aunt Bella?" Nicholas asked jealously. Rose smacked him lightly telling him to be more polite.

"Of course I bought you something Nick! Here, we got you superman. Go change in the bathroom, and take Robert with you!"

"Yes Aunt Bella, thank you!" He shouted as he ran off with Robert. That just left us adults and Logan. I walked over, taking Logan from Edwards arms and started cooing at the toddler.

"And for you we got spider man!" He laughed and got excited when I mentioned 'spider man,' "Let's get you all changed so that you can join the big kids at the tea party!" I walked away with Logan to get to the other bathroom, but before I left I yelled back to my brother, his wife, and Edward.

"There are some accessories for you guys in the bag, save some for Alice though... You have to wear them to get into the party." I walked away then, but not before Emmett let out a childish smile and exclaimed:

"Oh cool! She got us capes Rosie! I CALL THE GREEN ONE!"

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

**Don't you just love Emmett's reaction to the capes? XD **

**Ooh... so Alice has a plan! What will happen next? Not entirely sure myself... I'm still working on the plot XD **

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Oh! And don't hesitate to mention something you might want to see/ read in this story ^-^ If I like it (and it fits in with the soon to be made up plot) then I might just use it!**


	3. Princesses, Wolves, and Heros, OH MY!

Disclaimer: Sorry I've been gone so long! I've been busy with the conquest of the universe and trying to get the rights to twilight…

Chapter 3

I walked back into the living room with a newly dressed little spider-man in my hands to find Emmett running around the room in a green cape, Rosalie shaking her head in embarrassment, and Edward trying not to laugh. Logan started jumping in my arms and surprised me when words came out of his mouth.

"Daddy wook! I'm Spiderman! Mommy gotted me all dressed!" Logan yelled excited.

"And I'm Cinderella!" Heather giggled running down the stairs with the rest of the mini princesses and super heroes running behind them. The two of them ran off to play with the other kids, but before they both turned back to say:

"Thank you Mommy!" Although Heather paused and ended up saying, "Thanks you Mom- Miss Bella."

"Sweetie you can call me Mommy if you want to." I said gently, Heather nodded before running off with the other kids again.

"Heh, who would have thought a spider-man costume, could get a 2 year old to speak?"

"He's quite a talker actually… he's reached the terrible two's…" Edward chuckled slightly.

"Hey, we're going to go set up the stuff for the party-"Rose stared.

"Remind me why we're having a party again?"

"To welcome my brother and his family to the neighborhood… and so the kids can play 'tea party'." Rose explained.

"Right. Ok whatever, go set up in the main exhibit." I waved her away, and rose stuck her tougn out at me, stealing a fuzzy pink Tiara and exiting through the basement. Emmett followed with his green cape.

"I'll send Alice and Jasper to get their costumes!" Emmett declared, zooming down after Rose 'flying' like a super hero. When everyone had left Edward turned to me.

"You're letting them throw a party with _toddlers_ in a wolf exhibit!?"

"What?" I complained, "It's not like it's dangerous, the wolves will all be in their pens, the exhibit is just for shows during the day. And plus the only wolves that would be there is Jacob and Maybe Seth, and they are completely trained!" Jacob put his head up when I said his name and I turned to the russet furred wolf. "Jake, go back to you pen and get ready for the party." Jacob immediately jumped up and trotted down the stairs. Edward stared in shock.

"God, what's wrong with you Cullen? What happened to fearless 'I'll protect you from mountain Lions' Cullen?" I teased. He smiled a bit before looking pained.

"He disappeared with his honor…"

"I miss that Cullen…" I said in a low whisper. Alice suddenly burst in.

"ROSE SAID WE GET TIARAS!!"

"Yes Alice, you get tiaras, now out this on, "I handed her the tiara, "and here's a cape for Jasper." Jasper put on the yellow cape with Alice's help, and then she turned to me again.

"Oh Bella! Can I do your make up and dress you up like a real princess?"

"Right Alice, because we all know how much I enjoy that… We don't even have princess clothes for my size."

"Weeeeeell…. Actually…"

"Alice, what did you do?"

"Well… Edward might have let it slip that you were buying dress up clothes for the kids…"

"Edward told you!?!" I turned to glare at Edward, "This is so NOT helping you case Cullen!" I yelled as Alice dragged me away across the street. I scowled as she led me to what had to be her room. There was clothing and make up… everywhere….

"Traitor!" I yelled at Rose, who was already in the huge room with magenta walls. She was wearing a very princess-y green dress.

"I'll just leave you to it, Alice." Rose said walking out of the room.

"Eeee! I'm so excited! I haven't played Bella Barbie in soo long!"

In a few minutes, I was surprised (like I always was) to see myself looking like a real princess. My hair was curled lightly, and a fuzzy tiara was resting on my crown. The dress was blue, deep Safire, and my make up was light and natural. Alice disappeared for a few minute before coming out dressed in a yellow dress that was elegant and fun looking. She smiled at my reflection in the mirror, but then walked up behind me with a sad look in her eye

"Do you hate me Bella?"

"What? Why would I hate you? I mean sure, I don't really enjoy being a Barbie doll, but the outcome is always fabulous-"

"No, I mean… You don't hate me… for what happened?" she whimpered. Realization dawn upon me and I grabbed Alice for a tight hug.

"Oh, Alice! I don't hate you for that! It wasn't even your fault! You're still my best friend." Her eyes teared up and she squeezed me tighter.

"I've missed you so much! I'm so sorry for every sadness my family has caused you!"

"Really Alice, it's okay! You going to ruin you make up if you keep crying…"

"Oh No!"

"Here, let me help you… I've had to learn to apply eyeliner without you here to do it for me…"

"You have no clue how proud of you that makes me feel right now!"

The sun had set by the time the three of us (Me, Alice and Rose) set out into the wolf exhibit which was decorated with lights strung everywhere. Jacob, Seth, Quil and Embrey sat by the small bonfire that someone had stared in the center.

"Well Rose, you've certainly done a lot o f planning for this welcoming party that I just barley agreed to"

"Well I knew you would say yes!"

"Only because you guilt me into it."

"Miss Be- um... I mean… Mommy you look very pretty." Heather said timidly.

"Thank you heather, you look very pretty too.

"Edward had yet to speak, so I looked up at his frozen face.

"Cullen, you can stop staring!" I snapped my fingers in front of his face and his eyes blinked back into the real world before he blurted out: 'Bella… You look… beautiful. Absolutely stunning." I blush deeply before looking down.

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard you say that…" Seth came up to me and nudged ne gently before jumping up and knocking me over into Edwards's arms.

"Seth! What was that for?" I heard Embrey and Quil laugh in their doggie voices. Seth just smiled, his tougn hanging =g out. Then I looked at Edward (who was still holding me… His eyes were still as green as I remembered them…

"I AM AWESOME MAN! HEAR ME ROAR!" Emmett yelled suddenly, jumping out of a bush and running between us.

"No offence Em, but that is a lame super hero name." I said, glad to be away from the hypnotizing green eyes…

"No Offence sis, but I am not this 'Em' that you speak of… I am AWESOME MAN!! He said grabbing me and swooping me off the floor to carry my bridal style and ''flying; across the exhibit.

"Emmett! Put me down! Rose Help! Control your Husband!"

"I won't put you down until you say it!" Emmett said.

"Never!"

Say it!"

Put me down Awesome man before I bite you!"

"Fiiiine." He whined, putting me down." What are you, some kind of Vampire?"

"Ha! I wish… But alas no, I am only a princess."

As the night went on, the little kids al fell asleep, cuddling with the wolves, while us adults continued to dance.

"May have this dance, CinderBella?" Edward asked, using the nickname that Lizzie had given me earlier.

"I suppose I could humor you with one dance." I answered, letting him lead me to the middle of the dance floor (or in our case, the middle of the exhibit…) a kind of romantic song was playing, and I saw that Alice and Rose had coupled off with their guys.

Edward leaned in as the song ended, as if to kiss me, but then thought better of it and pulled away, with want in his eyes.

"It's late," I whispered, "You should spider man and Cinderella to some real beds, instead of my wolves."

"Yeah… Good night Bella."

"Goodnight Edward." I said and his grasp finally released me. I watched him pick of his kids and follow Alice and Jasper home. Rose and Emmett stayed behind to help clean, and then both of them hugged me goodnight. I put all the wolves away, except for Jacob, who helped carry the sleeping kids back to my house. When we got inside, I gently put all the kids into their respective sleeping bags, and Jacob plopped down on his pillow, and I tip toed up stairs and fell into a deep sleep.

-Tuesday-

I slept in today. I knew Emmett would take care of the wolves, and Rose would open mike's shop and take care of the guests. They helped me every morning. I stayed in my bed until I heard Lizzie's small voice call for me.

"Aunt Bella! Wake up and make me breakfast…please!"

"Coming! I'm coming…" I groaned sleepily, getting up and slowly trudging down the stairs. Lizzie was already there, sitting at the breakfast table with two bowls and a box of cereal.

"Elizabeth, if you just wanted cereal for breakfast, then why did you wake me up? You know how to pour in the bowl."

"Aww, but it's so much more special when you do it! Besides you need to wake up anyway!" I laughed at her sucking up and then noticed how quiet the house was.

"Lizzie, where is everyone else?" I asked as I poured her, and myself a bowl of Kix.

"Aunt Rosie picked them up and took them to Uncle Mike's store."

"Why didn't you go with them?"

"Um… I wanted to ask you something private."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Are you really gonna be Heathers new Mommy?"

"Well, I guess."

"Do you love Heather's Daddy?"

"No, absolutely not!" I laughed.

"Why not? Uncle Emmy said you used to love him. Why don't you love him anymore?"

"We got into a big fight, and he went far, far away with Heather's real Mommy."

"Ooh… Heather told me she really wants you to be her real mommy. She says your really nice, and don't hit her like her old mommy dose."

"Her mother hit her?"

"Yeah, she showed me the bruise mark on her tummy and the scratches on her arm."

"Oh my god. Dose Edward know?" Lizzie shrugged.

"I don't know, but Heather told me not to tell him."

"Hmmm, I'll have to talk to Edward about this. Thank you for telling me Lizzie, let's go to the wolf pens and I'll let you play with the puppies today."

"Yay! Puppies!"

We walked together down through the basement and out in the enclosure. Emmett and Rose we're waiting for me right outside of the store with 3 new employees, or Jasper, Edward, and Alice in the khaki uniforms of my workers, I realized as I got closer.

"Hey Look! The boss is awake!" Emmett exclaimed as I walked over to their group.

"Emmett… Rose, why the heck is everyone in a uniform?"

"They need part time jobs until they can get some other work… so I thought maybe we could train them? Please? They're family…" Rose said, trying to guilt me into letting them stay.

"Ug, fine, they're hired for now. But they better not mess up." I gave in; just as I'm sure Rosalie knew I would. Alice, Jasper and Edward all looked confused.

"Wait. You're the boss?! Like the real actually boss?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I thought I told you that 2 days ago."

"We thought you we're being sarcastic." Jasper shrugged apologetically.

"Well, I was being serious."

"Well in that case…"Alice started, "Look what Rose made me wear!! It's so ugly! Please tell me this isn't the real uniform! You're the Boss you can change it!"

"Alice, this job is about practicality, not style." Alice gasped in horror. "God Alice, it's not the end of the world, you can customize it! …To an extent…"

"Really?" She squealed, "How?"

"Well, for starters, you can all un-tuck the shirts. Even I know how weird that looks. And you don't have to have those kaki shirt's buttoned, you can leave them open and just have a shirt underneath-"

"What about jewelry? Accessories? Shoes?" Alice interrupted me.

"Shoes, must be practical, think 'dirt', you'll be in it all day. Accessories? I don't care as long as you don't care that it might get dirty, or ripped, jewelry… um... nothing dangly, or sharp, or shiny… animals like shiny… you do not want a wolf eating your shiny hoop earrings."

"What about-"Alice started, but I interrupted her.

"I don't know Alice, I'm still tired and there's too much to explain… Rose, why don't we have an employee handbook or something? Alice just wear something you think is practical and I correct you as we go… Now! What are we talking about again?"

"You were hiring us." Jasper said.

"Oh right. Welcome to the job, don't screw up… and all that blah…"

"Um, Bella, Aren't you forgetting something?" Rose asked.

"Huh-? Oh yeah… Come on Newbies, let's introduce you to the wolves."

"We get to meet the wolves already?" Jasper asked kind of excited.

"Well, Jazz, this _is_ a wolf shelter… not much else to do but take care of the_ wolves_." I lead my new group of employee's to the back of the enclosure, where the wolves were, "So first I'll see if Sam likes you. You need the Alpha's approval if you want to get near the other wolves. And then we'll see which wolves like who. Now, there are 20 wolves here at 'La Push Reserve'. 4 of them are elders, and don't take kindly to strangers. I would advise you to stay away from them if you want to live. However, if Edward would like to go see these wolves, then I would have no problem with it." I smirked, "We also have 6 puppies currently, all either abandoned, or rescued." I thought for a while, "Hmm, Alice, that might be a good job for you, you just have to play with them all day, a lot less messy than full grown wolves, and the interns tale care of the poop."

"Yay! I get to work with puppies!" Alice squealed again.

"Yes, there are a few other employee's there, and a couple interns as well, not to mention that is where the kids spend most of their days, so Lizzie, Robert, Katie, and Julie will be able to show you stuff. Ok and then there is Sam's Pack, which include Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embrey, Leah, Seth, and Jacob. They are the main attractions here. The other two wolves were recently rescued and are very injured; you won't see them for a while, if at all…" The three people listened with complete silence.

"Anyway, Jasper and Edward, you guys will be working with Sam's pack most likely. The work with trainers a lot, so you two will be they're caretakers. That means you feed, water, bathe, walk, and clean up after them." I explained as we finally reached the biggest pen. I stopped and directed them to sit on the bench. I walked into the dark enclosure and walked out with a large black wolf.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you our Alpha wolf, Sam." Sam strutted over to Alice and started sniffing her, before moving on to the other two. When he was done he walked back up to me, whined, and then sat down in front of me and sneezed. Edward, Jasper, and Alice waited in silence.

"I know Sam, I know, they are defiantly city folk, but Rose talked me into giving them a chance." Sam shook his head before barking once and started rolling on the ground. My new neighbors stared at me.

"Were you _talking_ to the dog?" Edward asked.

"Yes I was. That's what happens when you dedicate you whole life to raising 20 wolves so that you can forget you have no boyfriend." I scowled."

"So wait, did Sam approve us?" Jasper asked ignoring Edward's head fall in shame.

"Huh? Oh yeah, Sam says your harmless, so you can stay." I said nonchalant, I whistled loudly, and 7 other wolves came running out. "This is the rest of the pack guys, have fun and get yourself acquainted. All 8 wolves started playing with Jasper, and a more hesitant Edward. A girl walked out of a different pen, and came up to me.

"Who are they?" New neighbors. Anyway, Alice, this is Carol, "I said gesturing to the girl. "Carol, Alice. Carol, can you take Alice to the Puppy pen and get her situated? I have to take care of the other two.

"Oh, sure!" Carol said, "Hey isn't the blonde guy Rosalie's brother?"

"Yeah, him, and Alice, his wife, plus her brother Edward moved in a few days ago."

"Cool, hey when the Newton's and Ben and Angela getting back are?"

"They should all be getting back sometime tomorrow."

"Can't wait to see the new baby! Well come on Alice, I'll show you the puppies…" The two of them left and I turned to Edward and Jasper.

"Ok boys! Time to feed the wolves. Jasper, you can go get the water over there, And Eddie, you can get the meat in the cooler."

"Meat?"

"They aren't vegetarians idiot, not go pick out a nice juicy deer carcass…"

**I would just like to thank my first and only Reviewer,**_**VampireGirl141995**_**. Thanks for reviewing, and for the ideas! ^-^**

**I already have to next chapter and a half…. I just have to type it -.- bleh…**

**I Kind of have and idea of where I want this story to go… but I have no clue if I'll ever get there XD**

**I was also thinking of writing another story to go with this, kind of like a 'before' story, when you find out how Bella and Edward first met (in this story) and etc…**


	4. My favorite Doctor and the new baby

Disclaimer:

Me: Why do I have to say this every chapter?

Luka: Are you just trying to avoid saying it?

Me: No… maybe… yes *head falls in shame*

Luka: Just say it…

Me: Fine… world domination has been postponed due to laziness… so sparklez is still out of reach…

Luka: Which translates to: "I do not own twilight"

Me: Jerk… TT~TT

Luka: Stupid human… -.-'

(P.S. Luka is my wolf-dog (Siberian husky) XD)

Chapter 4

-Wednesday-

Yesterday ended with Edward and Jasper being more tired and dirty than they've ever been in their life, while Alice went home as hyper and clean as always. I then took all the kids (and Edward, who tagged along on his children's request) out for ice cream, and then we all crashed on my couch to watch Shrek 2.

And so now, the next morning, I got the surprising _pleasure_ (heavy on the sarcasms) of waking up, not only to the sound of banging on my front door, and the crying of Logan, but also to the movement of my pillow, which I realized after waking up a bit more, was NOT a bed, but rather… EDWARD?

Oh crap…why the heck was I using his chest as a pillow?!

"Edward, get you son will you?" I said, jumping up to answer the door, and get away from his smirking grin.

"Hi Mike, Welcome back, how was your trip? Did you get much inheritance? What are doing here? Haven't we talked about waking me up this early..?" I babbled on to Mike, who was at my front door, as I tried to hide my embarrassment of waking up on Edward.

"Good morning Bells, I'm here to pick up the girls…"

"Oh great! Katie and Julie are still sleeping , like I should… speaking of which, wake me up again Mike and I swear I'll set Jake on you.

"But it's so fun seeing you in the morning…" Which translated into: I love seeing your half dressed body in the morning… He must be disappointed that I was fully dressed. Why was I friends with this guy again?

"So what's been going on while we've been out of town?" Mike asked coming in and picking up his sleeping girls. Edward was nowhere in sight, neither was Logan, so I assumed they were in the bathroom or something.

"Well, we got some new neighbors…" I said pointing to Heather, who was sleeping next to Lizzie. "I'm watching a few more kids as you can see."

"Really? New neighbors? Who are they?"

"Rosalie's brother and wife moved here, plus his wife's brother and his children."

"Oh really? What are their names?"

"Oh, um…Jasper and Alice Whitlock, and um Edward Cull-"I was interrupted by the sound of running water, and both Mike and I looked up.

"Is someone here?"

"Uh yeah…Edward He's the girl's father."

"Oh…wait a second...Alice and Edward? Isn't that a bit of a coincidence?"

"Uh-"  
"Um, Bella? Logan made a mess of you make up…" Edward said coming down the steps with Logan in his arms.

"CULLEN?" Mike exclaimed, "What the hell is he doing here?!"`

"Um-"

"You jerk! Don't you know what you put her through?" Mike yelled, coming at Edward with his hand in a fist. Edward ducked, and I ran over to Mike to calm him down.

"Mike! Calm down, he's not here to hurt me!"

"Bella, I thought you were over him! How could you let him back into your heart so easily?"

"Puh-LEASE! I have definitely NOT let him back into my heart. I hate his entire being with all my existence. However I happen to adore his children who have recently gone through the scarring process of being abused by their mother, and then being abandoned by her. Somehow during this process I have become their new mother, and I'm afraid that if I correct them now it just might scar them some more! They might never be able to trust another mother figure ever again." I turn to Edward and exclaimed, "Oh! Speaking of abuse, did you know Tanya was hitting Heather? She told Lizzie about it and showed her the bruises and scars."

"NO I did not know this, "Edward panicked as he rushed to see for himself the multiple marks on his sleeping daughter's body. "Oh my god…"

"Well anyway, nice talking to you Mike. Don't come back this early ever again. Goodbye." I said rushing Mike out the door with his two children and then shutting the door behind me.

"God I swear the creep wakes me up in the morning just to see me in my pajamas… is Heather alright?"

"I don't know, "Edward said devastated, "Why hasn't she ever told me about this? Why haven't I noticed?"

I gently shook Heather awake and set her up on the couch.

"Heather, we need to talk sweetie."

"What is it mommy?"

"We need to talk about these scratches on your body."

"Did mommy give them to you?" Edward asked. Heather quickly shook her head.

"No! Mommy is the nicest person ever! She would never hurt me, right mommy?" I look surprised before answering.

"Oh yes, of course sweetie, I would never hurt you... what Daddy meant to say was, did your old mommy hurt you?" Heather nodded slowly.

"Old Mommy punished me for when I was bad."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Edward asked.

"She said she was gonna hurt me…" Heather suddenly burst into tears, "Am-m I i-in-n t-tro-uble?"

"Oh no sweetie, you not in trouble, you daddy and I love you!" I said picking her up and rocking her gently in my arms while her eyes poured out tears.

A little while later, we had managed to get Heather to fall asleep again. I held her on my lap and stroked her head softly humming lullabies.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward finally spoke, he was hold Logan how was also sleeping again.

"Because they need me."

"But you don't have to do this, you have the right of despising them like you do me, you should be laughing at us, mocking us, and yet here you are, taking care and loving my daughter as if she were your own."

"She should have been mine."

"Huh?"

"She's the child that I should have had with you in high school… I can't help but think of her as my own, because she was supposed to be mine."

"I'm sorry… I know sorry will never be enough, but I truly am."

"I can't forgive you yet, I'm not ready."

"I know, but I hope that with time we can at least be friends…"

"Why? So I can hide in your bed when Alice throws parties? You have a lot of making up to do…like six years worth."

"Are you saying you want me around that long?"

"I'll have to think about that and get back to you-"I was interrupted by another person banging on my door. This time it was Jessica.

"OHMYGAWDIT REALLY ISEDWARDCULLEN!!!"

"Yes Jessica, Edward is back."

"What's he doing here?"

"Crawling on the floor begging for my forgiveness while I take care of his kids."

"Wait, what? Why are you doing that?"

"I'll tell you later… can you tell Mike that he needs to open his shop, and tell Emmet he needs to Open the pens!"

"Ok, later then. Sorry Mike keeps waking you up so early." Jessica rolled her eyes knowing the reason he did it.

"Do you want me to do anything?" Edward asked.

"Um…what time is it?"

"10:45."

"Crap… I have to go pick up Ben and Angela from the hospital!" I started to panic, "Quick grab a child and put it in the car! Wait! No leave them here!" I ran to the door and stuck my head out. "ROSALIE!!" I yelled.

Rose walked out of her house, that was next door, and came up to me.

"Did you forget about the hospital?" I nodded and she sighed, "Ok, don't worry, I'll watch Lizzie and Robert, you take Heather and Logan."

"Thank you Rosalie! You are the best sister-in-law that anyone could ask for!"

"Don't let Alice hear you say that. Anyway, stop wasting time and go!" Edward and I carried the kids into the van and left.

The car ride was mostly silent, until Heather and Logan woke up. Heather was pointing at every landmark and sign on the road, and Logan was crying.

"Edward. Would you please, Tell. Your. Son. To be. Quiet. "I emphasized my words; unfortunately it was at that moment that he two year old decided to speak again.

"MOMMY" He half cried/ half screamed.

"Please tell me that "mommy" is baby talk for Daddy." I whispered. Edward just shrugged. Oh great, thanks for all your help Ed.

"I WANT MOMMY!" The toddler cried again, holding his arms out to me. With a swift movement, I pulled the car over and parked on the side of the road. I got out and opened the back seat, pulling Logan out to hold him.

"What's wrong Spider man? Are you hungry?" The boy sniffed and nodded poutting his lips so much like Edward could that it was scary.

"Ok, let mommy drive to the gas station and we'll get you a snack okay?" Logan nodded but when I tried to put him back in his seat, he clung to me and started crying again. Edward, of course, was just staring at me with this dumb dreamy look in his eyes as I sat in the back with Logan in my arms.

"DRIVE CULLEN!" I yelled, snapping him out of his trance.

Finally, after 2 stops to the gas station (Once for snacks and again for a 'potty break') we arrived at the hospital.

"Edward, get the new born car seat from the trunk and set it up please. I'll go get Ben and Angela." I said getting out of the car and walking inside.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Ben and Angela from the maternity ward."

"Hello Bella, Welcome back to the hospital. Glad to see it's not because of another accident." Nurse Brown said. "We've got a new doctor you know, since you were here last."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, when I mentioned you once, acted really excited to meet you. Well anyway, just fill out this paper work and I'll go wheel her in." Nurse Brown left the reception room and I signed the release forms. In the back I could hear a male voice talking.

"Bella Swan in here? Right now? In this Building?"

"Yes Doctor Cullen. She's here to pick up her friend Angela." Nurse Brown's voice replied. I turned the corner to see her walk into another room, and my favorite Doctor was about to take a step forward when he looked up.

"Hi Carlisle." I said smiling shyly. He came over and gave me a big hug.

"Bella! It is you! It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm fine; I own a wolf shelter that's less than an hour from here. So I guess I can say I'm doing quite well for myself."

"That's wonderful!" He demeanor got very serious, and he sadly whispered to me, "How are you doing since… you know."

"Well to be honest, it's been rough. And I _was_ doing great until what's her face cam into my gift shop, put her kid on my shelves, causing it to crumble and almost kill the child, and then 2 seconds later Edward shows up, tells me that what's her face is his wife, the kid I saved was his daughter, and oh! By the way! We're moving next door!" I ranted, Carlisle eyes widened. "And then "Tanya" walks off with his money and somehow through all the craziness I became THE NEW MOTHER OF HIS KIDS!"

"What?!"

"Yeah, I know, totally unlikely. And yet here I am, with Edward and his kids in my car. I'm still surprised I haven't killed myself yet. I keep on telling myself that payback is worth it, but I don't know what I'm going to do If I have to see him every day."

"Edward is with you? Tanya walked out?"

"Yeah, did you know she was abusing Heather? The poor girl has bruises and scratches all over her!"

"Wow, sounds like much has happened since we last saw each other. I had no idea she was that abusive. You could always kick him out of the neighborhood."

"Any other time I think I would, but I can't do that to his kids. It's only been a few days and they already call me "mommy." And what kind of Father are you suggesting I kick him out?" I laughed.

"'m amazed Bella, You must be the most compassionate, and responsible person I've ever met. I'm glad your back in our lives, even if it has to be in this situation. God, Esme will be ecstatic. She misses you so much! You should come over to dinner tonight, that is, if you're willing."

"Eh, why not? We'll be over at 7. Oh maybe I can surprise her?"

"She'd love that. Good to see you again Bella."

"Yeah, you too." I said just as the nurse came around with Angela in a wheel chair, and Ben walking behind her with the baby.

"Oh god, she's adorable. What's her name?" I gushed at the newborn wrapped in pink blankets.

"We named her Aislin. It means dream." Ben said.

"That's beautiful."

"Oh! Bella! Guess what!" Angela smiled. "Carlisle is here! "

"I know, I just had a nice chat with him, and I'm going to dinner at his house tonight."

"And your ok with that?"

"Trust me, I've been through waaay too much in the last few days for this to bother me."

"Why? What happened?"

"Let's just say we have some new neighbors…Edward and Alice are back."

"What?!"

"Yeah and Edwards wife left him, and his kids are calling me 'mommy."

"Oh my god…"

"Yeah…and they'!" I rushed.

"WHAT!?!"

"I'll explain everything later!!"

"God you go into labor and miss EVERYTHING!!" Angela complained.


	5. Family Dinner and new Truths

Carlisle POV

Seeing Bella again made my heart soar, and hearing that she was with Edward (even if she wasn't _with_ him) and the kids made me even happier… But Esme…. She was going to fly off the roof!

I walked back into my office and pulled out my cell phone to dial the home number. Esme picked it up on the third ring.

"Hello? Carlisle?"

"Hello dear, guess what!"

"What?"

"We have some extra dinner guests."

"Oh really? Who?"

"I can't tell you, but please have a few extra plates ready."

"Well okay dear, see you at dinner."

"Goodbye darling."

"Goodbye." She hung up and I went back to work, smiling.

Bella POV

We drove Angela, Ben, and ------- home in record timing. Afterwards Edward followed me back to my house. He sat on the couch with his kids telling him about all the stuff they saw on the road while I called Emmett to check that the wolves were ok. Em reported that everything was "a-okay!" which meant that something went wrong. I called Mike and he told me that Alice had accidently let all the puppies out. He then calmed me down by saying that all the puppies had been found and put back in their pen. Although Brady and Collin (two of the puppies) had found some mud and made a bit of a mess (which was being cleaned as we spoke). I thanked him and hung up before calling Emmet to yell at him. Edward started laughing so I yelled at him next. When both of them were cowering, I hung up and collapsed on the couch. I was ready for a nap.

And I would have taken one if Logan hadn't started crying. I went to comfort him, but then Heather complained that she was bored, so I had to find some toys, and then they were both hungry, so I had to find a light snack, and then suddenly the clock read 6:00.

"Edward…"

"Are you going to yell at me again? I swear I didn't do it!"

"Wait, what? What did you do?"

"Uh… nothing, what were you going to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, I ran into your dad at the hospital."

"You did?"

"yeah, he invited us to dinner, and we need to be there in like an hour… so drive me to their house, I haven't been there in years."

"Oh… ok." He said brilliantly.

"Right. So you go start the car, and I'll do my hair or something…" I said throwing the keys at him.

I walked up the stairs and into the bathroom that I hadn't been in all day. When I entered the room I almost screamed. All my make up was ruined. Lip stick was smeared on the counter and on the mirror, eye shadow crumbled on the ground, nail polish and other goop was everywhere… my eyeliner was snapped in half and one lipstick had tiny teeth marks on it.

"EDWARD!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY MAKE UP!!!"

"It wasn't me! Logan did it! I told you earlier-"

"Don't blame you're son! You could have stopped him!" I quickly grabbed my phone and called my ast resource.

"Alice…" I whispered, "Logan ate my lipstick."

"WHAT!?!" She asked horrified.

"There's gunk smeared all over the walls, I don't have a single article of makeup that's still useable… I don't even have lip gloss! And I'm going to have dinner with your parents… I don't want to look like a slob, can I borrow some lip gloss?" The other end went silent, "Alice?"

Just then I heard a loud bang as Alice burst in through my door with a makeup kit in hand, she walked in my bathroom and froze.

"Oh my god… this is like this one nightmare I had once…god it's even scarier in person…" She said handing me the bag. I quickly did my make up and ran out the door hugging Alice good bye

"Thanks Alice, you're a life saver."

I came down the stairs to find Edward just there.

"Did you start the car? Where are the kids? Ug! Don't just stand there! I said dragging him down stairs to the car.

"So, um why are we going to dinner at my parent's house?" Edward asked as we pulled up into their driveway. The house looked the same as I remembered.

"I figured I already ran into the one Cullen I was trying to avoid, might as well go see the ones I like."

"Don't you like us mommy?" Heather asked

"Of course I like you guys." I said, getting out of the car and scooping her up, "In fact, I love you guys!"

"I love you too mommy!" Heather said, snuggling into my chest. Logan jumped out saying he loved us too.

We walked up to the door, and rang the door bell. I stood behind Edward do that Esme wouldn't see me. Carlisle's voice sounded from inside.

"Esme! The surprise is here!!"

"Oh, ok! I'll go get the door…" Moments later the door opened and Esme appeared, "Oh, hi Edward, but you're not really a surprise, you come over all the time-"

"Edward isn't the surprise dear," Carlisle said walking up to stand next to his wife. I slowly stepped out from behind Edward and waved.

"Hi Esme…"

"Who…? …Bella? Oh My God! Bella!!!!!" Esme screamed as she rushed over to hug me, "What on earth are you doing here!!"

"It's kind of a long story… but surprise?"

"Come in, Come in! You have to tell me everything!

And so, for what felt like the hundredth time that day, I explained my new situation to Esme.

"Wow." She said finally. "I can't believe all that happened… All well, good riddance!"

"What?"

"That girl stole half our money for god knows what, plus she ruined Edwards chance at an degree, not to mention she never took care of her children! I've been waiting 6 year for Edward to come to his senses and leave with the kids. Stupid Edward."

"Mom!!"

"What? It's true! You didn't love her, you didn't even like her, and yet you dumped your girlfriend for her! You should be grateful that Bella is even talking to you, let alone taking care of Heather and Logan!

"Grandma! When do we get dessert?" Heather interrupted.

"Pudding! Pudding!" Logan chanted.

~Edward's POV~

The drive home had been mostly quiet for the most part, being as Heather and Logan were out cold. We had stayed a while to talk, making Bella tired, so I was now driving. I snuck several glances at the Angel that was dozing in and out of consciousness. I wanted so badly to be able to call her mine, but that right was long gone. My mother is right, I am stupid. Stupid Edward. I had given up an Angel for a piece of plastic. And here was that same Angel was sitting here next to me… oh crap, I'm starting to sound like a sap…

Bella stretched and yawned before falling over so that her head was on my shoulder.

"Edward…"

"Yes love?" I mentally slapped myself for letting the "love" slip out. She didn't seem to mind though, she smiles, her eyes still closed.

"You haven't called me that in a long time…"

"I'm sorry."

"Edward, why'd you do it? Why did you sleep with her? Wasn't I good enough?"

"You were everything and more, love

"No, you didn't do anything," I whispered. She started to tear up.

"But then why? Did I do something?"

"I wish I knew what happened, Bella, I really do. I went in that bar, looking for Jasper, and then the next thing I knew I was in an empty hotel room. Everything else is black. I don't even remember sleeping with her!" My heart broke as I listened to Bella sob, and tears of my own started to form. "I thought, I thought nothing had happened, but then a few months later Tanya came knocking at my door. I took all the tests to try and prove it wasn't mine, but they all were positive. I didn't want you to know, and be ashamed of me, so I thought I could just disappear. I'm sorry…"

"You know, I swore six years ago that I was never going to cry over Edward Cullen. And yet here I am… bawling my eyes out right in front of you."

"You hate me, don't you?"

"No, you idiot! I can't hate you Edward! No matter how hard I try to hate you I just can't because I loved you so much, and part of my still dose, and because of that I hate myself!" We pulled up into her drive way and she didn't hesitate for a second in getting out and slamming the door behind her.

Ok everyone, I know this chapter is shorter than the others… and I'll try not to do this often, but I just don't feel like writing anymore, so I'm just gonna post it now.

And in other news! I would just like to thank my reviewers, and I would also like to make an announcement!

As you all may have noticed, my writing and posting schedules aren't really… well scheduled. This is mostly due to me being busy with school crap and the such… so yeah I'm gonna try to post at least once a week!

Me: Oh yeah! I GOT A KITTY!!!

Luka: Oh boy… -.-'

Me: Yus, he will be living with us at the end of next month! (he's still a baby right now) His name is Kyo and he is a Orange Maine Coon Kitten!! I'm soo excited!!!

Luka: I'm not… -.-'

Me: Well that's because you are a dog. Duh!

Luka: are you sure I can't eat it?

Me: I am positive… don't eat my cat!! I will keel you with a spoon… nah, I'd still love you, but seriously don't eat my cat.

Luka: Fiiiiine…

Me: Any way, I do not own twilight yet, being as my quest for world domination has been postponed so that I can get ready for the Kitty!!

Luka: And here's a question for you, what are some things you would change if you were the dictator of America?

Me: I already have a nice little list… ;)


	6. Escape of the Wolves

Me: meow meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow, meow meow meow meow-

Luka: What the heck are you DOING!?

Me: Meow-ing ^-^

Luka: I can hear that! NOW SHUT UP!!!

Me: why don't you love me? Q~Q

Luka: Twilight does not belong to the insane human writing this story… -.-'

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Bella POV~

It was nearly 1 A.M. and I was still crying, when I heard the faint sound of knocking on my door.

_Mike, I swear to god if that's you, then you're dead…_ I though as I wiped away my tears and walking down stairs in my shorts and cami. As I turned down the step though, I heard a child crying. I opened the door, sure enough, there was Heather, crying her eyes out in the rain, alone.

"Mommy!" She cried, holding her arms out to me to be picked up.

"What's wrong Heather?"

"I had a nightmare." She cried in my arms.

"Aww baby, you're okay. Mommy's here… shhh. Where's Daddy?"

"I don't know!" She cried more, "He wasn't there when I woke up, so I came here to find you." At the same moment, Edward's voice echoed down the street.

"Heather!!" He was yelling in the middle of the road, still in his pajamas, with no shirt on, in the rain.

"Edward!" I called, the rain drowned out my voice so I called again," Edward!!"

"Bella! I can't find Heather!" He yelled back.

"She's over here."

"What?"

"SHE'S OVER HERE!!! GET OUT OF THE RAIN BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD!!!" Edward ran over panting before crashing into me and Heather (since I was still holding her).

"Thank god…" He sighed, holding us both, " I went to the bathroom, and was gone when I came back."

"She had a nightmare, and couldn't find you, so she came to me." I pulled Edward inside and handed him a towel, and then got another one to dry off Heather (and myself thanks to Eddie -.-').

"I'll go see if I have something that fits your both…" I said wandering off to my junk room where all my neighbors left their stuff. I found some of Emmett's old pajamas that had shrunk in the wash and didn't fit him anymore (so he had dumped them here -.-') I also found one of Lizzie's night gowns that she had left here last time I babysat.

"Here, these should fit." I said handing them over to Edward who changed in the bathroom. I took Heather into my room to help her slip on the nightie.

"Mommy? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Sure baby, if it's okay with your daddy."

"Can daddy sleepover too? Can we sleep together like a real family… I've never got to sleep with my mommy and daddy together…"

"Heather… I don't think…" I started to stay but stopped when I saw her sweet innocent face fall. "Ok fine, go get in my bed."

"Yay!" She squealed jumping on my bed and getting under the covers. Edward walked out of the bathroom and into my room and frowned.

"Heather, we're not staying. We don't want to inconvenience Bella."

"But Mommy said we could!" Heather pouted.

"We?"

"Don't think anything funny Cullen… she wants to sleep with mommy and daddy, like a real family."

"And you're ok with that?"

"Just get in the bed before I kick you back out in the rain!" Edward held up his hands in surrender before getting on Heathers right side on the bed. I sighed and got in on the left side before collapsing from exhaustion. Heather held my hand and snuggled into my arm.

"Hey Bella..." Edward started with a smirk from his end of the bed. "I like your PJ's."

"Make another comment Cullen and I'll set the wolves on you." I growled.

"Sorry."

Edward and Heather both fell asleep quickly, but I was now wide awake. I snuck a look at the clock which now read 2:41. Heather shifted so that she was on top of me, and Edward shifted so that his arms was wrapped around me and Heather. I tried to move, but his grip tightened, and a low complaint mumbled out of his mouth.

"No… don't leave me Angel…"

"Goodnight Edward…" I whispered to the sleeping man beside me.

"I love you…" He mumbled in his sleep, "I'm sorry…"

"I…I love you too Edward…. I forgive you…." Edwards body instantly relaxed, and I settled down into a deep sleep.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Edward POV

The Morning light flooded the unfamiliar room, a warm body shifter in my arms, a smaller body was sprawled across us… and then everything came rushing back into my head.

Heather missing. The rain. Bella letting us stay over… and now beautiful Isabella Swan was asleep in my arms. Her head back against my chest and Heather on top of us. Bella shifted again, so that she was now facing me, and Heather had sunk in between us… everything felt right…

That is until the banging started.

"Bella! Wake up please!!" Jessica's frantic voice yelled from outside. Bella groaned and blinked her eyes open, but froze when she saw me staring back at her.

"HOLY CRAP!" She yelled, jumping out of the bed.

"Good morning to you too, Bella."

"Shi- oot!" She said, catching herself in time to see the five year old girl sitting on her bed.

"Bella!!" Mikes voice called next with more banging following.

"Uh… Coming!!" She yelled back disoriented, she stumbled out of the room and stomped down the steps.

Bella POV

Oh crap oh crap oh crap! I can't believe I just woke up in Edwards arms! And now Mikes again on my door again, JUST WHAT I NEED!

"How many times do I have to tell you to STOP WAKING ME UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR!!" I yelled, opening the door.

"Bella… It's almost noon." Jessica said.

"Crud. Seriously?"

"Yes, now hurry up and get out to the exhibits! Leah is loose and she's threatening to attack anyone that comes close!"

"Oh crap, tell everyone to keep their distance! I'm on my way!" I shut the door and ran back up the steps. Edward was picking up Heather, but I ignored them and grabbed some clothes before running into the bathroom to change.

"Bella," Edward knocked, "Do you want me to make breakfast?"

"Uh, sure whatever." I said pulling my jeans on. After I was dressed, and my hair and teeth were brushed, I rushed down stairs. Edward handed me a plate of fried eggs, which I quickly scarfed down.

"mm, thanks, gotta go!" I said running down the steps, and out to the pens.

Near the center of the park was a huge crowd of guests and workers. Through a small gap I could see Leah growling in the middle. Edward was suddenly behind me.

"What do we do?" He asked, Heather in his arms.

"Oh my god, there are going to be so many reporters… Go take Heather to the store and leave her with Rose, and then find out if anyone is hurt." I didn't wait to see if he listened, but rushed forward to push through the crowd.

"Everyone, please stop taking picture and calm down! The flashes and noise is scarring her and she _will_ attack!" I said, pushing people out of my way until I was in the center with Leah, who was growling menacingly at the crowd.

"Leah…" I said, clicking my tougn and holding my hands out," Come here girl, calm down…" The gray wolf turned to growl at me, and I heard the crowd gasped. I turned back at the crowed and found Edwards worried and pained green eyes. He looked like any second he was going to run out and grab me. I prayed to god that he wouldn't, it would really freak out Leah, and someone could end up dead. I knew this needed to end soon before that Happened. I grabbed my walking talkie and contacted Edwards. He instantly picked his up when he heard my voice.

"Edward, I can see that look in your eyes, don't you dare run out here. Go get Sam and bring him here!" He nodded, still pained n=in his eyes, and pushed back through the crowd and some reporters. Leah was starting to get frantic with more people piling up into the crowd. I tried to get closer. But she spun around and growled at me.

"Ok that dose it Leah! I know you don't like me, but you better calm down or I'm locking you in your cage!" I whispered before growling back very loudly.

Everyone was silent as the echo from my growl faded away and Leah laid down in submission. I calming walked over and grabbed the leash that was still attached to her.

"That's a good girl." I said patting her head and giving her a treat. The crowd behind me burst into applause. Edward came back at that moment with Sam, and ran to the middle where he crashed into me, holding me tight to him.

"Are you ok?" He asked relief in his voice. I was surprised but nodded.

"Yeah, I fine. Give me Sam's leash please." I tied his leash to Leah's so that she wouldn't try to run off again.

And then the reporters came.

"Hi, we're live in La push right where, only moments ago, one of the la push reserve wolves escaped. I'm here with Bella Swan, owner and hero of the day. What can you tell us about what happened Bella?"

"Hi Kate," I said to the reporter, "What basically happened was that someone didn't lock up the cage properly and Leah got out and started to explore around. I guess all the people started freaking her out and I was called to help."

"And where were you?"

"I was at home, sleeping in with my family. My brother, Emmett, usually opens up the exhibits in the morning." The reporter turned and looked at Edward, who had yet to let go off me, and Heather hwo was once again in his arms.

"And is this your family?"

"Yes."

"I wasn't aware you were married, or had a daughter."

"Well, she's not exactly mine, and I'm not married, but I consider her my daughter none the less." Edward put Heather on the ground so that she could pet Leah.

"Interesting, so this is the wolf that escaped, and was just moments ago growling?" Why is she so tame now?"

"Yeas, this is Leah, she was abused and rescued, so she is still very wary of humans, she calm now because she has the Alpha's around, it makes her feel safer."

"Alpha's?"

"Yes, Sam here is the wolf Alpha, and I'm the owner, which has kind of made me their Beta."

The reported asked a few more questions before wrapping up the story, and thanking me for my time. I smiled and let them take a few pictures of the wolves, and of me, and even a few of Heather and Edward. We decided to close up early, so Emmet put all the wolves away, and I called a staff meeting.

"Ok, whose job was it to lock up Leah?"

"It was James' turn," Said one of the trainers.

I looked at the blond haired man, who was looking pissed.

"Is this true James?"

"What!?" I looked her up just fine!"

"James, this is the third time something like this has happened because of you. First it was Embrey and Quil, then it was the puppies, which I heard you told Alice to do. But this time it's really serious. What if it had been one the elders, or one of the new wolves. They'd kill without a second thought. Not only is this extremely dangerous, but we also loose good publicity, we have to deal with press, and clean up afterwards.

"So what? Are you going to fire me?" he joked.

"You can't take this job seriously, so yes. You're free to leave the premises."

"What the hell!" He yelled, accompanied by several profanities. I covered Heathers hears as I calmly walked away with Edwards arms around me.

Oh my god, his arms are around me! All thoughts of James and wolves were gone as I tried to concentrate on breathing. My stress must have been showing because the second we were in my house, he lead me to the couch and pulled me onto his lap where he proceeded to give me a massage. Heather climbed on top of us, so that she was on my lap, and rested her head on my stomach.

I had never before in my life (well after Edward left at least) wanted to have a family. Getting married seemed meaningless, having kids was stupid… but at this very moment, with me laying in Edwards arms, and Heather sleeping in mine, it felt like we were a real family…

…And I_ liked_ it.

Was I falling for Edward again? Or was the truth, that… I had never fallen out of love with him to begin with…?

THE END

APRIL FOOLS! (or at least it was when I was writing this XD)

Yup, so that's it for now~

OH! Please feel free to send me any ideas, or things you might want to see in this story~ They are always appreciated ^-^ even if I don't use them, or I f I already thought of them…


	7. Lots to think about

Me: So guess what folks! Remember a few AN's ago I mentioned that I might do a second story about Bella's time when she first meets Edward and after he leaves and crap for this story… well I decided to incorporate them into this story instead of in a separate story… So I pretty sure this will be the last chapter before Bella's (and Some of Edward's) Big Flash Back!!

Luka: big wup… -.-

Me: oh shut up! You shouldn't be complaining because I just gave you my pizza hut cheese sticks!

Luka: Yus, and they were delicious… =3

Me: TT~TT see? He only loves me when there is food involved… *sigh*

Luka: That's not true… I also love you when you have treats ^-^

Me: jerk… -.-' anyway I do not own Twilight… only this plot, my dog, the world, and soon to be my Kitty ^-^

P.S. Someone asked "Where is Logan?" well don't worry, we haven't abandoned him… when ever Logan isn't in the picture you can all know that he is either safely at home (Alice and Jasper live in the same house so they watch him) or being watched somewhere else by one of the other adults… As I'm sure some of you have noticed, Logan really isn't as important as Heather in this story (he was kind of a last second whim character) so Logan won't be in it as much as Heather…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

~Bella POV~

Edward stayed over again that night, and every night that week, with Heather and Logan on top, or between us. On one such morning I was awaken by the sound of my cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" I yawned. Edward has woken up as well, and started to pull me closer to him.

"Morning Bella!" I faintly heard Angela's bright morning voice say. I was entirely distracted to Edward's body pressed against mine, his head resting on my shoulder as he listened in on the conversation.

"Who is it?" He whispered against my neck, making me shiver slightly.

"Angela," I whispered back, "Morning Angela, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh well, I was just wondering if you wanted to set up a play date for Heather and Lizzie, and maybe Logan and Robert…

"Angela… they aren't really my kids you know… you should ask Edward."

"Oh come on! Everyone already knows that he's been sleeping over there… and you did say they were you're kids on live TV, and they call you mommy-"

"Okay, okay! I get it, I'll ask Edward."

"What does she want?" Edward asked.

"She wants to know if we can do a play date for your kids and hers."

"Please? Lizzie won't stop talking about them, and Robert has toys he wants to show off… plus I've been so busy with the new baby, I could really use a break!" Angela begged through the phone to Edward.

"It's fine with me, is it fine with you, Bella?" Edward asked me.

"They're you're kids…"

"Yea, but you're their 'mommy."

"You just love reminding me, don't you?"

"Almost as much as I love holding you in the morning." He whispered, smirking into my ear. I stuck my tongue out at him to hide my blushing before turning back to my phone.

"Edward says it's okay, when do you want to bring them over?"

"Um… now? Lizzie won't go back to bed, and she's keeping Robert up.

"Fine, whatever, we'll take them all out somewhere and do something this afternoon I guess…"

"Thank you so much Bella, the kids love going to work with you in the mornings and spending time with you."

"Yeah, it's no problem I guess. Good luck with your baby." I hung up, and moments later, Ben was knocking on my front door with little Robert and Lizzie jumping excited.

"Aunt Bella!" They squealed, running into my house.

"Thanks again Bella," Ben said handing me a bad full of their stuff.

"No problem Ben, bye." I waved as he left my house.

~Heather POV~

I got to sleep with mommy and daddy again. This whole week made me feel like we were one big happy family. When I woke up this morning, mommy was down stairs and daddy was making the bed. There were voices down stairs so Logan and I ran down the steps to see Lizzie and Robert. I pulled Lizzie over the couch and we started jumping on it while Robert showed Logan his cars. Mommy started talking to someone on the phone.

"Hi Emmett… no we didn't _do_ anything! Get your mind out of the gutter…there are children around… God would you shut up for 2 seconds? Thank you! Anyway…what was I going to say, oh right. Edward and I are taking the afternoon off, but we'll be in this morning. I'm just letting you know in case we all disappear. No Emmet… we're taking the kids out. Good bye Emmet… No! Goodbye!" Mommy hing up and sighed.

"Ok, who wants to come to work with me?" Mommy asked.

"I do!" Lizzie laughed.

"I do too!" I repeated. Daddy came down in his uniform and picked up Logan.

A few minutes later, and we were in the puppy pen with Aunt Alice. Mommy and Daddy walked off in opposite directions.

"You know there's a secret room that only Aunt Bella can go in. And there are more wolves in it." Lizzie whispered into my ear.

"Really?"

"Yup, she doesn't let anyone in there because that's where all the dangerous wolves live…"

"Okay everyone! We're taking the puppies out!" Aunt Alice called leading us out into the woods. We walked for a while until we were all deeply surrounded by trees and I stopped to tie my shoe. A shiny golden butterfly flew past me. I watched it fly off deep into the forest. When I looked down again, everyone was gone and I was alone.

"Lizzie? Aunt Alice?" I looked around but they were all gone. "Mommy…" A branch snapped behind me and I ran. I didn't know where I was going, nothing looked familiar. A loose stone caused me to trip and fall flat on my face. I was covered in mud and scrapes, so I started to cry. _What if bad mommy see's me? She'd hit me… I'm all dirty. She'll be so angry. What am I going to do?_ The Golden Butterfly flew in front of my face again, so I follow it until we reached a clearing. I was back in the exhibit… but this part didn't look familiar. Where was everybody? There were no people, and it was too quiet… The Golden Butterfly lead me to a door on the side of a building. I looked up at the sign that said "No Trespassing" and then the butterfly was gone. I didn't know what else to do so I pushed the door open and stepped into a dark room. On the very back wall, I saw my mommy sitting on the ground behind a cage with a wolf's head in her lap. It look up and growled at me.

"Shhh Luka, you're okay…" Mommy said, soothing the wolf, she then looked up at me. I was expecting anger to be on her face, but only surprise was there. My tears started to flow freely.

"Mommy…" I cried. She got up and opened the gate, and then quickly closing it behind her, before scooping me up and holding my head against her chest.

"Heather? What's wrong? Did you get lost? Oh my you're so dirty and cut up!"

"Don't hit me! I'm sorry, I fell down! It's not my fault!"

"Shhh, Heather don't cry, I'm not going to hit you, you're okay…" She said, soothing me in the same way she had been soothing the wolf in the cage behind me. The wolf, Luka, was now standing up and pressing his face through the fence, whimpering.

"I think Luka wants to make you feel better…" Mommy said, lowering my down so that I could touch the nose that was sticking through the fence. Luka licked my hand, wagging his tail.

"Is Luka a dangerous wolfie?"

"Not really, he just doesn't trust a lot of people… I think he likes you though." Mommy smiled, "Luka here is almost ready to be moved into the other pens. Come on, let's go home and get you cleaned up, and then I'll call daddy and we'll all go to the beach, okay?" I nodded and mommy carried me out of the secret room and then we drove away in the car that looked like a golf cart. We passed through the woods and then we were in the part of the exhibit that was more familiar. Mommy continued driving until we got to the door that led into her house. She parked and carried me into the house, and then up the stairs into the bathroom. I watched her fill up the tub with warm water, and then she helped me get in. She hummed sweetly while gently scrubbing the soap onto my back.

Her phone rang, and she quickly picked it up. On the other end of the phone I could hear my daddy talking franticly, telling mommy that I was missing.

"Edward- no listen Edward- Edward!" Mommy said trying to get daddy to listen to her. "EDDIE-POO!! SHUT UP!!!" I heard the other end of the phone go silent. "God, finally. Heather is sitting in the tub right next to me as we speak. She got lost and wondered into my sector, everything is all right, she isn't hurt, just a little dirty." My daddy said something else, more calmly.

"Yeah, just go get the other kids and get them changed into their bathing suits and we'll just go now. Yeah, bye." Mommy hung up the phone and then turned to me and helped me out so that I could get dressed.

~Bella POV~

Ug. I can't believe I called him that… Eddie-poo? What was I thinking? I haven't called him that since, well… a long time…

Heather was now dressed in her bathing suit with an over shirt on top. I was also dressed in a bathing suit… or rather the sapphire blue bikini that Rose had bought me years ago. O f course I only relized that this was my only bathing suit _after_ I remembered that Edward was going to see me in it… Crud. I quickly pulled on one of Emmett's T-shirts and walked down stairs with heather, just as Edward walked in with Logan, Lizzie and Robert, all of them already dressed in their bathing suits and ready to leave.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yup," I said, walking out the door with Heather close behind me, they paused for a second and I looked back to see Edward tightly hugging his daughter. His eyes were closed as he held his daughter, but he must have sensed me close by, because he opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled gently and he walked towards me. "You really love your children, don't you?"

"I love them more than my own life…" I smiled weakly at his comment and walked to the car, with him close behind me.

After stopping to grab Jake and Seth (by request of the little ones), we soon set out and arrived at La push beach within a few minutes. Jake and Seth jumped out of the car and stared running around in the waves, the children running behind them. I laughed.

"What?" Edward asked, hearing my chuckle.

"They wolves are like family pets!" I laughed, "They don't even act like wolves, they're just big puppies!"

Edward laughed as he watched the tow wolves rolling around in the sand. I turned my attention to the kids. Heather and Lizzie we holding hands, looking for seashells, while Logan and Robert were busy building a sand castle. I laid out a picnic blanket and laid back in it. I closed my eyes and listened to Jake bark, and children squeal. I felt the ground next to me move, so I peeked and eye open to see Edward laying down next to me. He had taken his shirt off… boy was I glad he had closed his eyes, because at that moment my mouth was hanging wide open. No way was he going to out dazzle me with his perfect body… I did NOT just think that

_Yes you did…_

_Shut up!_

_Fine…but are you really going to let him out sparkle you?_

_Grrr you're right… this won't do…_

I sat up quickly and took off my brother's baggy T-shirt, revealing the somewhat small bikini… Lying back down, I was pleased to see Edward with his eyes wide, and his mouth gaping. A smug smile pulled at my mouth… Eddie wasn't the only one who could dazzle…

"Whatcha looking at Eddie-poo?"

"You just love torturing me, don't you?"

"Almost as much as I enjoy knowing I'm you're tormentor." I said repeating his smart-ass phrase form this morning.

I noticed that the kids were staring to get too far, so I stood up to call them back- or at least that's what intended to do. Instead I found myself being pushed from behind by Seth, on to Edward (who had also stood up at this point), which made us both crash onto the ground (with me on top), roll over in the sand and landing me underneath Edward. His lips crashed onto mine from the jerk….and then it was silent. Edward looked at me with the same wide eyed expression that I probably had.

I couldn't take this, we were getting too close again. I pushed him off, and quickly rushed away to the water. Edward chased after to me and grabbed my arm.

"Bella, we need to talk-!"

"I don't want to talk Edward!" I said, pulling my arm away, but just grabbed it again and pulled me closer, holding me tightly against his chest so I couldn't get away.

"Bella… just listen to me… I love you Bella, you know I do. I never stopped loving you ever, not even when I was standing at the altar holding my face where you slapped me. And I don't think you stopped loving me either. I know you're angry, at yourself, at Tanya, especially at me. But deep in your heart you've forgiven me. Please Bella, I know we can make this better, we can make _us_ work. But please, Bella, we have to try!" Tears pricked my eyes as his words sunk in and touched my heart. His gripped loosened and I ripped away.

"Bella-?"

"I just need to think Edward. I don't know if I can do this again… just let me think…" He nodded and didn't say anything to me as I walked away to tell the kids to stay close.

Neither one of us said anything to each other for the rest of the day.

We arrived home, still in scilence after the sun had set. We dropped off Lizzie and Robert, and then Edward and his kids walked home.

"I guess…I'll just let you think then." Edward said awkwardly. "Bye…"

"Bye." I said, shutting the door and sinking to the floor.

I had a _lot_ to think about…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Ok everyone! I'm sorry I havn't updated in sooo long XD You can thank my good friend Darque Ravyn for commanding me to update this weekend XD (Even though she doesn't like twilight, she reads this story, so thanks Ravyn! (BunBun luvs you~) You should totally read her story if you liked the new Alice in Wonderland movie~ you might see a certain someone (me) hopping around and being obsessed with spoons and such ;) )). Yus anyway…the next several chapters (if I _ever_ get around to typing them!!!) will be major flashback mode to where Bella and Edward first meet, and blah blah… It's like a story within a story~ XD

So Yus! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ^-^

Luka: Hey wait, why am I in your story? -.-

Me: Because I love you so much and wanted to add you in…

Luka: Yus, but why do I have to be the 'bad wolfie'?

Me: You're not! You're a good wolfie ^-^

Luka: No-

Me: I still have left over Easter candy…

Luka *-* foooood…. I luv you~

Me: heh heh :) Now do all your tricks for the candy~

Luka: *-* yus master…. I luv you…

Me: ^-^ good boy (XD)


	8. Flashback, Alice

Hey everyone. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever... I had to take a break...and then after my break I forgot... blah, anyway I have lots already written up, it's the getting it from paper to computer that I hate doing (which is why it takes me sooo long TT~TT)

Anyway, I promise to work on typing the rest up during the remaining summer days I have~

Note: Most of the chapters for a while are going to be Flash back of Edward and Bella first meeting... remember Bella is going through her thoughts. If it sucks, I'm sorry...just pretend it's pretty cause it really just to fill you in on their past (plus it's really late and I hate typing up stuff from paper...)

FLASHBACK – 8 years ago.

Dear Isabella Swan,

Hi! OMG! It's so good to meet you! This is my third try at having a pen-pal… the other times didn't really work to well because they said I talked too much… So if you totally don't want to be my pen-pal anymore I would totally understand… but it would make me really sad :( Anyway, my name is Alice Cullen; I live in Seattle with my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle, and my brother, Edward. My dad is a doctor and my mom is an interior designer… ummm I can't really think of anything else to say (shocker for me!) except that I like to shop and give makeovers, but I kind of lost all my friends because they didn't enjoy them as much as I did TT~TT, so yeah I started trying to have pen-pals…but I don't know if it's working yet… please write back! Hopefully I didn't scare you away!

Love Alice.

Dear Alice,

Hi, as you already know my name is Isabella swan, but I would prefer it if you just called me Bella. I live in Phoenix, Arizona with my mom, Renee, and my step dad, Phil. My real dad lives in Forks, he's a police there. I also have an older brother named Emmett, but he lives with my dad in Forks. Forks isn't too far from Seattle, right? I like reading, and um, well I don't like shopping, but I'm sure we can get past that :)

My mom kind of made me get a pen-pal because she doesn't think I have any friends… -.-' but anyway I'm really looking forward to getting to know you!

Your Pen-pal, Bella.

That was the first time I had any contact with the Cullen's. During the summer of my 15th year of life, my mother decided that my anti-social-ness had gone far enough, so she decided to sign me up for a pen-pal service. By the time I was almost 16 though, Alice had become my best friend, even though we had never even seen each other in person before. I knew just about everything about Alice. I knew that her brother Edward was her twin, younger than her by half a minute. I also knew that she was in the same grade as me, and that she was only a few month older than me. E-mailing and IMing each other had become a regular part of our lives…

(Age 16)

New message from Alice!

Alice: Heeeeeeey bestest buddy! How was your day?

Bella: Heeeey ;) lol it was good so far~ how was your day?

Alice: Ug! Don't get me started! Edward is bugging meeeeeeee TT~TT

Bella: Awww, poor baby, what's he doing?

Alice: He's invaded my room with his videos games because his TV is "broken"

Bella: Again? Lol why hasn't he got a new one yet?

Alice: He likes bugging me too much TT~TT

Bella: suxs for you! XD glad to be only child for now XD

Alice: can I come live with you?

Bella: lol I wish!

Alice: ^-^

Bella: Oooh! Guess what!

Alice: OMG! YOU'RE MOVING TO FORKS TO LIVE WITH YOUR DAD, MAKING YOU CLOSER TO ME!

Bella: What? Wait… how did you know? o.O? Did I already tell you this?

Alice: No… OMG YOU ACTUALLY ARE?

Bella: Yup! ^-^ Phil's going to be going into some extensive training for the next few years, so I'm gonna finish out high school at Charlie's

Alice: OMG !

Bella: Alice?

…

…

…

Bella: Alice…?

…

…

…

Bella: Alice!

Alice: Alice has left the room screaming. -Edward.

…

Bella: oh… ok, thanks, I guess I'll just talk to her later then.

Alice: yeah, I'll remind her to IM you when she calms down lol bye. –Edward

Bella: bye. Oh! And tell her I was just kidding... I'm not really coming to Forks...it was a joke...

Alice: Are you asking for her to kill me?

Bella: sorry :/

Alice: lol you owe me.

Bella" Noted! Thanks Bye

Alice: Bye

However... it wasn't a joke.

(Next day)

"Bella, honey," My mom said hugging me goodbye at the terminal, "Don't forget to call me every day!"

"Ok mom, bye."

"I love you!"

"Love you too mom, bye," I said before stepping forward to board the plane.

It wasn't long before I was standing in Forks, in front of my dad, and my big teddy bear of a brother, Emmett waiting for me at baggage.

"Dad, I don't see her!" Emmett complained.

"She's coming son… I wouldn't be surprised if she walked right past you and you didn't recognize her."

"Dad… the only girl here is that hot brunette girl looking at us with that same look that Bella gives me when I'm doing something stupid…. Crap."

"Hi Emmy-bear." I teased.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeellieeeeee!" Emmett yelled, ignoring my father's chuckles and the stares of strangers as he ran up to scoop me up and swirl me around. "How's mom and Phil?"

"They're great; mom says clean your room."

"Crap! How did she know my room was messy?"

"Um Em...it's _you_, not that hard to figure out."

We joked back and forth the whole way back home. I don't even remember what we joked about, it was so long ago. But I remember being happy that I was with my brother and father again.

The next morning it rained. Emmett was still snoring loudly when my alarm went off. I got up and quickly showered and got dressed before sneaking into his room. He was still snoring so I poked him.

"Huh? Wha- Bella? Wait... why are you here...? Aren't you in Phoenix...?

"No, stupid. Picked me up at the airport last night.

"Oh yeah." He grinned stupidly. I just shook my head.

"Come on, up! You need to drive us to school."

"Okay, okay, I'm getting up...let me get dressed..."

I felt my cheeks burn , as we arrived to school, because as soon as Emmett parked his jeep and I hoped out, everyone in the parking lot was staring.

"I hate being the new kid..." I muttered. Emmett heard me and started laughing.

"Don't worry sis, I'll take care of this... I finally get to use my "big brother" routine... "

"Um...Emmett...? Please don't y-"

"GREETING MORTALS! WE COME IN PEACE!"

"-yell... damn it Emmett! Now _everyone_ is staring!"

"Hey, where're you going? Bella! Aw come on! I was just kidding!" Emmett whined after me as I stormed off in the direction of the office.

The first few classes of the day went smoothly, I met a few nice people, one girl was named Angela, but I still hadn't seen Alice yet...

The second I saw the tiny body and short choppy hair though, I knew it was her. Her back was to me, and she was trying to reach a book on the top of her locker. I stepped up and handed the book to her.

"Here you go Alice."

"Oh, thank you Bella... wait." I smiled as her eyes burst open in surprise. "BELLA! Bellabellabellabellabella! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She let out a loud scream, making everyone in the halls stop and stare for a moment.

"Gosh, between you and Emmett I'm going to be known AND deaf!" As I said this, Emmett and another guy came running around the corner.

"Jesus Alice! Why the hell are you screaming?" said a velvety voice, who I recognized as Edward.

"Look! Bella! She's here! Now! ...Am I dreaming? Quick! Bella pinch me!"

"Um, okay...?" I said, pinching her arm.

"Ow! Not so hard! Omg! I'm not dreaming! You really are here!" Suddenly she turned around and hit me.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You told me you weren't really coming! I almost killed Edward!"

"Yeah, speaking of that, you still owe me." Edward said, chiming in.

"I'll remember to pay you back, I promise. Now come on Alice I checked with the Office and it appears we have our next class together..."

"Oh wow! I still can't believe you're actually here! We need to throw a party! And go shopping!

"Right...my two favorite things ever..." I said sarcasticly.

"Oh and I finally get to dress you up and do your makeup!"

"Never mind..._that's _my favorite thing ever."

"Another sarcastic remark like that and I'll cut your hair too..."

"No! You are not touching me! Not my hair, or my clothes, or my makeup!"

"Pleeeeeeese? I promise I won't cut anything... please? This is like a dream!"

"Ug, ok, fine..." I relented

"YUS!"

That night, after our first ever _game _of "Bella Barbie" was over, we came down to the start of an _extremely_ last minute party that Alice had somehow managed to throw. Lucky for her, and unlucky for me, Alice's parents were out of town.

It was at this party where I met and befriended all my future friends. Mike and Jessica weren't dating yet, although there were definite crushes. Angela and Ben were already high school sweethearts. My first night of talking to them ended shortly after Mike got drunk (who brought the alcohol?). Jessica, Ben, and Angela had to drag him home. Alice was off socializing, Emmett was in the middle of a drinking contest, and I didn't know any of the people around me... that was when I spotted Edward. He was standing in a corner (trying to avoid Lauren, I later found out). He smiled when I walked up to him.

"Not enjoying the party either?" He asked.

"Um, not really. I'm not really a party person."

"Yeah, me either. To be honest, I'm afraid to drink anything. Emmett spiked me once..."

"That sounds like something Emmett would do." I laughed.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you go to parties that are thrown by Alice, and attended by Emmett..."

"Oh god, I'm scared now..." This time Edward laughed.

"Don't worry, you can always hang out with me, I know a way out."

"Thank god!" Edward lead me up the stairs and into Alice's room.

"She never looks for me here, oh and by the way, that's twice you owe me now." Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get paid back eventually... I hope this party won't last that much longer, I need to get home-"

"Don't bother, Alice already cleared it with your dad, you're spending the night."

"Oh, lovely... I wish she would have told me, I don't like sleeping in jeans."

"Well I'm sure you can borrow something of Alice's... I doubt anything would fit you though...she is a midget after all."

"Darn you're right. She way too small..."

"Well, I assume baggy clothing would be preferable over tight clothing, you can borrow something of mine if you want. I'm sure I have something that would fit you."

"Oh, thanks, are you sure you don't mind though?"

"It's really no problem...besides, if Alice gets her way, you're going to be adopted into this family one way or another, not like I'm offering clothing to a complete stranger..." He led me across the hall to his room and pulled out some old basketball shorts and a gray T-shirt.

"Here you go, that's 3 times you owe me now. You can change in my bathroom."

"Thank you." I said, grabbing the clothing and sticking out my tongue.

I quickly changed into the baggy clothing. When I walked out Edward looked up and stared.

"What? Do I have something stuck to me?" I asked, looking around at myself, my jeans in my hands.

"Uh...no, you look nice."

"Yeah, right. Baggy clothing and sweats is totally my best style."

"Don't say that around Alice. She'll kill us both!" He said, faking fear. I burst out laughing at his weird expression.

"Hey, the party is probably going to last for awhile, want to watch a movie with me?"

"Sure." I said, hopping onto his bed as he turned the TV on.

It wasn't long though, before I was fast asleep...


	9. Flashback, Edward

The sun poured in through large windows. I woke up a litttle disoriented, trying to figure out where I was.

_Oh yeah...Edwards room..._: I thought, "_I must have fallen asleep during the movie..."_

Edward stirred next to me under the blanket.

"Good morning beautiful." He said jokingly.

"Morning handsome, sleep well?" I teased back.

"Yes I did, was it as good for you as it was for me?" I couldn't help but blush as he said this.

"Of course, but I think I'm going to have to steal your bed, it's very comfortable." I said, trying to hide my blush by changing the subject... "Do you think Alice is looking for us?"

"My guess it that she's passed out in her room, and I also bet she left down stairs a mess."

"Ha! That definitely sounds like something she would do..." I laughed. We both got up and snuck across the hallway to Alice's room, and sure enough there she was passed out with a sticky note stuck to her forehead that read: _Please Clean, love you forever ;)_

I poked her side, and got no reaction.

"Yup, she's out cold... are you really going to clean for her?"

"I'll end up doing most of it anyways, so yes... want to help? I'll love you forever." He winked, copying Alice's note."

"Well, I guess it can't hurt." I said, following him downstairs...

I was wrong...it definitely hurt...

Amazingly Edward and I managed to turn the downstairs back into a living room, instead of the toxic waste land it had become overnight, within a few hours. Alice was still fast asleep when we finished, and Edward's parents hadn't yet come home from their business trip a few towns over. Edward and I were sitting in the kitchen, I watched as he searched the kitchen for food, and almost laughed out load when he opened the fridge and pouted.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"We're out of milk." He pouted, even more. It was sort of adorable.

"Don't you know how to fry up some eggs and potatoes?" He stared at me blankly, so I pushed him aside and got the ingredients out of the fridge. "Where are your frying pans?"

Edward helped me find the frying pans and then washed and peeled the potatoes while I cut them, and soon we had golden brown hash browns and fluffy egg omelets.

"These are delicious, how did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, my mom tried mother daughter cooking cases when I was really little. She gave up after she almost burned the building down, but I decided to stick to it. It comes in handy because my father couldn't cook to save his life, and my mother is too irresponsible to remember to watch the food." I explained.

We heard the door front door open and a pair of feet walk through the door.

"Mm, what's that delicious smell? Edward?" A man's voice called.

"Alice?" A female voice called.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Edward called back, "Alice is still sleeping. This is Bella." He said as his parents walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Alice's pen pal! It's so nice to finally meet you." Edwards mother said, holding out her hand to shake mine," You can call me Esme; I'm Edward and Alice's mother."

"And I'm Carlisle, the father." The man said, also holding out his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, thank you for having me. I hope you don't mind, we got hungry to I made some eggs and potatoes, theres enough for you if you want any."

"Oh, thank you Bella, I think we'll help ourselves, and don't worry, you're

welcome to come over and cook anytime you want."

"Edward and I finished our food, and then he pulled me out the door.

"Bella and I are going to be outside!" He called behind us. We ended up in the pool room.

"You have a pool? How big is this place?" I said in awe.

"Come on, the pool is heated, let's go swimming."

"Now? But I don't have a bathing suit-"Before I could finish my sentence he pushed me in.

"You jerk!" I laughed, "Get in here!"

"No way, I'm still in my pajamas." He laughed.

"So was I!" Whatever, they were you clothes. Help me out will you?" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him in. He spluttered a bit and stared at me bewildered.

"You sneaky little-"I splashed him and swam away before he could finish or splash me back.

"Hey! What's going on out here?" Alice yelled coming in. I turned around, and Edward used the distraction to grab me from behind. I screamed and slashed him but he held me tight.

"Not much Alice, just swimming..." Edward said, his breath on my neck making me shiver.

"Liar, He pushed me in!" I said, getting out of his grasp and getting out of the pool.

-Several months later-

It started to become tradition for me to stay over at the Cullen house every weekend. Alice had to kidnap me the first few times, but eventually I started showing up on my own. Charlie never minded, he had plenty to occupy himself with while I was gone (like football and fishing). Emmett usually joined us, being as he loved the parties Alice threw, and he was Edwards's best friend. A routine also started to form. Alice would kidnap me; Emmett would show up on his own. Alice would throw a party, Emmett would go crazy, and Edward and I would hide upstairs in his room (He even had a reserved outfit for me, so I never had to bring pajamas [wink]).

On this day, however, there were no parties and no Emmett (who was spending the day with Charlie, fishing), it was just me and Alice, enjoying our sleepover... or at least it was just us, until Edward walked in with is game console and plugged it into Alice's TV.

"Go away Edward! We're in the middle of Bella Barbie! Besides... It's _my_ turn to have a sleepover with Bella." Alice said, while sticking stuff in my hair.

"My TV broke again and mom said I could come in here...so there!" Edward said, sticking his tongue out at his twin sister, in true childish fashion.

"Mooooooom!" Alice yelled, storming out of her room to complain.

"Nice hair Bella." Edward said when she left."

"Ha ha, whatever," I said. He rolled his eyes and patted the bean bag next to his.

"I'll race you..." He challenged, offering me a controller.

"You're on." I said accepting and sitting down next to him.

By the time Alice came back frowning, we were already on the third lap of whatever game we were playing.

"You're going to loose Swan." Edward said.

"Oh no you're not, Cullen- Ha! I passed you! Victory!" I yelled, jumping up.

"How did you do that?" He asked, jaw dropped when I crossed the finish line.

"My older brother is _Emmett._" I said.

"Oh yeah... damn.

-Another few months went by, and soon it was summer. It was around that time that I first started to look at Edward as more than a friend...

It was time for the Annual Cullen family camping trip, and Emmett and I were invited to accompany Edward and Alice...or at least until Alice got invited to a special summer fashion camp.

"I'm sorry Bella. It's a once in a life time opportunity! I couldn't pass it up."

"Alice, for the millionth time, it's okay!"

"Are you sure? You can come with me!"

"Um, I don't think I was invited...and pus...Fashion camp? No thank you."

"Awww, but now I feel bad-"

Alice! It's okay! I will stay home and work on my make up skills all summer if you just shut up now!" She of course immediately shut up and smiled. Edward walked in then.

"You're not coming?" He pouted.

"Well, I could still come, but I'm sure you and Emmett wouldn't want me getting in the way-"

"No! You have to come! You can use Alice's tent."

"Yeah sis, you have to come!" Emmett said, walking in.

"Okay fine, I guess I'll come-"

"But you promised to practice your make up this summer!" Alice blurted out. "Ug, fine, go camping then...but you better practice still!"

And so, the next day Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and I all piled into their large van.

"Is the make up case really necessary?" Edward asked, pointing to bulky case I had in my hands.

"Alice made me swear I'd take it..." I glared.

"I call the middle row~" Emmett called, jumping in and sitting on the middle seat, while putting his snacks on the seat next to him.

"Em, you can't call a whole row." I sighed, getting into the back with Edward right behind me.

"I can, and I did, so there." Emmett said smugly.

"Whatever, give me some chips," I said grabbing a bag out of his stuff.

I woke up to the sound of the van parking on gravel and Carlisle saying: "We're here!"

I was curled up in the back seat with a blanket over me and my head on Edwards lap. I blinked my eyes open and stretched a bit before looking up at Edwards face.

"I fell asleep..." I yawned.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He asked.

"Yes, your lap is very comfortable." I laughed. Edward helped me up, and supported me as I stumbled tiredly out of the van.

So we were all sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallow s, and then we all retired to our tents. My tent had a blow up mattress instead of a sleeping bag. Alice and I were texting, she was giving me every little detail of her summer camp. I saw a human shaped shadow fall over my tent and then heard Edward voice.

"Bella? Are you still awake?" He whispered. I unzipped my tent.

"Yes, what's wrong?" I asked. Edward came in and sat down next to me on the blowup mattress.

"Emmett is stinking up our tent."

"I told you not to let him eat the beans..." I said, rolling my eyes, and zipping my tent closed again.

"So, how is Alice enjoying Fashion camp?" Edward asked, leaning over to look at my texts.

"She's having fun... I just told her you invaded my tent."

"Oh really? What did she say back?"

"She told me not to let you seduce me." I laughed.

"Me? Seduce? Never!" He winked.

"Suuuure, I'm staying on my side of the bed, and you can just stay waaaay over there. " I laughed.

"Yeah whatever," He said grabbing me and tickling my sides." I'm holding you hostage over here."

"Noooo!" I screamed as he continued to tickle me.

"Keep it down Love birds!" Emmett shouted. We both immediately shut up before cracking up again. When we were done, I tried to move back to my side of the bed again, but his grip was still tight.

"You're still my hostage Swan."

"Whatever, jerk." I said, shoving him a little before getting comfortable, my head on Edwards chest, and his arms wrapped tightly around me.

We woke up early the next morning to the booming sound of Emmett's voice.

"Wakie wakie Bella and Eddie~ We go to get going if we want to go rafting!"

"Shut up Emmett! We're sleeping! And do call me Eddie!" Edward yelled back.

"Come on Eddie-poo! It's time to give back your _hostage._ Is Bella still alive? Has my dear little sister been deflowered?"

"I'm fine Em, thanks for all your '_concern_.' We're getting up, now would you please shut up?" I said, blushing.

"Fiiiiiine." Emmett whined.

"Ah, finally" Edwar sighed, and started to fall back asleep.

"Come on, _Eddie-poo_, we have to get up and go rafting. Now get out do I can change into my bathing suit!" I said, pushing Edward out of my tent.

On the rafting trip we all split into to groups. Edward and Emmett tookone raft, while Carlesle, Esme, and Igot in the other. Other than the rapids, the trip was very peaceful. It was while we were floating along, in apart of the river without rapids, when I felt a blast of water hit me. I looked around and saw that Esme and I were both soaked.

Edward and Emmett brought waterguns.

"Hey! No fair!" I yelled, drenched.

"Boys!" Esme yelled.

"Don't shoot your mother-" Carlesle started, but was interupted when Edward and Emmett started blasting us again, unmercifully until we reached the next set of rapids when they had to put their guns down to paddle. They started up again as soon as we reached the next section of calm.

"Whats the matter Bella? Can't take alittle water?" Emmet taunted.

"Alls fair in love and war Swan." Edward said.

"Watch it Cullen!" I warned. The boys continued to spray us, until finally I couldn't stand. "That dose it!" I said turning to Carlesele and Esme," Paddle closer to the boys!"

"But why? They'll be able to spray us harder." Esme said.

"Oh no they won't. Emmy and Eddie-poo are about to find out why I'm known as Kamakazi back in Pheonix…" Esme and Carlesle shrugged and paddled closer until we were a few yards away fro the boy's raft. I stood up and smirked.

"Back for more Bella? Edward asked.

"Nope." I smiled.

"Then what…? Emmett asked uneasy.

"This!" Without warning I jumped with all my might into their raft. I landed on Edward, and before he could reCt I grabed his water guns and flung them into the water behind me. I did the same to Emmetts guns before he could react either. I then jumped into the deep water, grabbed the guns, and swan back to my raft which had drifted further away from the boy's. Esme and Carlesle helped me back in, and each took a gun, grinning.

"Whats the matter boys? Someone steal your guns?" I said, filling two guns up with the water."

Both boys were frozen in shock.

"What was that?" Edward excalaimed.

"Alls fair in Love and War." I said before blasting them with the cold water.

I kept the guns hostage for the remainder of the camping trip, hiding them deep n my bags. When we got back to camp that day, the boys were still bewildered, and mostly scilent. That is, until Edward turned to me at the camp fire and said: "You know Bella, that was kind of hot."

"Um, thanks?" I said, blushing as everyone burst out laughing.


	10. Flashback, Rosalie

*Cautiously enters…*

Me: Um…hi guys ^-^' Long time…no see…heh heh….

…

IM SORRY! TT~TT

I'm a horrible updater (don't kill me o.o) The worst part is that I don't have any good excuses except I'm lazy XD

Luka: That's an understatement… -.-

Me: Shut up you!

Kyo: Who the heck are these people? o.0

Me: Oh right! This is mah Kitteh! (He'll only be sweet for about 10 seconds, then you better run cuz he WILL scratch your face off, so without further a due…)

Edward, Emmett and I decided to spend that night under the stars. With me in the center, we spent most the night pointing out constellations. The next morning, Edward and I were again woken up by Emmett's loud voice.

"Awaken mortals! We're going hiking!" I opened my mouth to tell Emmett to 'Shut up!' but the words came out of someone else's mouth. Edward and I sat up to see a beautiful, tall, model material blonde girl stomp into our camp site.

"Why the hell is it so damn noisy over here? This is the second morning in a row-" The blonde girl complained, until she saw Emmett and stopped in her tracks. Emmett and the blonde girl had the same stupid look of 'I just found my soul mate' on their faces.

"Sorry about the noise..." Emmett said.

"Oh, um, no it's fine...hi I'm Rosalie."

"Emmett, uh that is, my name is Emmett…nice to meet you Rosalie..."

"Emmy! Stop hitting on random girls!" I called, laughing. I walked over and playfully hit Emmett on the shoulder. Rosalie frowned slightly, as if I were a threat, so I quickly introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Emmett's sister."

"Rosalie. So nice to meet you." With the possible threat of another girl gone, Rosalie smiled at me. Edward introduced himself, and moments later a guy came over asking what Rose was doing. Emmett frown.

"This is my cousin, Felix." Rosalie said, easing Emmett. Felix winked at me, and Edward tensed.

"I was just telling Emmett that we'd go hiking with them, if you wanna join us," Rose said to her cousin.

"Sure, it'll be…fun." Felix's smile was starting to creep me out. "Should we split into groups?" Felix eyed me.

"Great idea!" I exclaimed, "I call Edward! Come on let's go, byeeee!" I laughed, grabbing Edwards hand and running ahead into the woods leaving the creepy Felix behind me.

Felix, unsurprisingly, decided he would join us hiking after all, so it was just me &Edward, and Emmet &Rose. We met up near the center of the trail, and I learned that Rose was vacationing from Texas, she had a brother, and she was looking at some of the colleges near Seattle. Emmett was very happy to hear that they might be going to the same college next year, and Rosalie seemed equally pleased. After awhile Emmet got hungry, so him and Rose headed back to camp.. I was about to follow but Edward held me back saying we should let them be alone. Edward winked and I laughed.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Edward asked suddenly, grabbing my hand and pulling me close.

"Hear what?" I whispered.

"That."

"What?"

"…nothing." Edward laughed.

"Edward! You jerk, you just wanted to hold my hand!" I joked, bumping his side with mine. He bumped me back and we both laughed again.

"Ha, you caught me." He winked.

"Belly~" Emmett called when we got back to camp. "Rosie wants to talk to you!"

"Dear god, they've only known each other for a day and already Emmett is already taking orders from her like their dating," I muttered. Edward laughed and poked me.

"I wonder what horrors the blonde girl has in store for you…"

Rose pulled me aside and started acting like my best friend.

"Hi Bella!"

"Um, hi?" She laughed.

"Ok, so I'll get to the point. I like Emmett. _A lot_." She said. _Duh._ "And it's obvious that you two are close, so…"

"You want me to put in a good word?" I raised my eye brow. Was she really gonna try that?

"Well, yeah, that would be great, but more importantly, I was hoping you and I could be friends. I know we all just barely met, but I really think Emmett could be _the one_." The confidence in her voice shocked me.

"Um…wow," I was breathless.

"I'm sorry, I creeped you out, didn't I?" Rosalie's face was panic-stricken.

"No! Really, that's not it, it's just, I've never see someone so confident that they met _the one_ before." I laughed, and Rose nervously joined in, blushing slightly.

"I guess I know what I want, you know?" Although Rosalie was a bit intimidating, I really liked her. We spent a little more time talking about Emmett, or rather, I told her lots of stories about him, including a few about past girlfriends that he dropped instantly because they made a few snide comments about me-just in case Rose got any ideas, which I don't she did.

That night I slept 'hostage' in Edwards arms again. We both asleep quickly, but sometime during the night I woke up again.

"Edward! Let me go!" I whispered

"No…you're too warm…" He muttered.

"Edward! I have to pee."

"Mnnh." He moaned slightly.

"Edward! Let me go!"

"Never, you'll never get away." He murmered, still half asleep.

"Ug! What do I have to do to get you to let go?" I demanded. He opened his eyes.

"Kiss me." He smiled in that annoying way, knowing I wouldn't do it.

Hell! I had to pee!

His whole body froze in shock when I leaned over and locked lips with him. He was still lying paralyzed when I jumped up and ran out the tent to the camp ground bathrooms.

"Alice!" I said into my phone, trying to determine whether or not I should go back to my tent.

"What? It's past midnight! Why are you calling me?"

"I just made out with your brother!" I said, almost horrified.

"WHAT?" I told her the whole story and we both sat in silence.

"…So what are you going to do?" Alice asked.

"Sit here in the bathroom and die, or until morning comes."

"Don't worry, you'll live."

"Yeah, ok, thanks for all your help." I said sarcastically, we said our goodbyes and I hung up. It took me awhile to muster up some courage and head back to my tent. Edward had fallen back to sleep. I sighed with relief and slided back into my warm bed. His arms were instantly back around me again.

"Took you long enough…" Me muttered before passing out again.

The next morning I got up early and slipped out of the tent. I hiked away from the camp grounds until I found the little playground that was nearby. I was sitting on the swings when I heard foot steps behind me and Emmett appeared, . He took a seat on the swing next to me.

"Hey Emmy."

"Hey Belly, can I talk to you?"

"Is this about Rosalie?" I asked, beating him to the punch.

"How'd you know?" He asked, shocked.

"Girls intuition, or something like that." I laughed.

"Right. So, what do you feel about of her?"

"I think the real question is, how do _you _feel about her?"

"Honestly, I think I'm in love. DO you think I'm rushing?"

"Heck yes! But that's just the way you are, Em. You know you like something the moment you see it. Rose is the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she told me."

"Oh. Tell me honestly though, what do you think about her?"

"Wellll…" I started, dragging it out to make Emmett worry, "She's crazy intimidating, but she's also really nice. You should go for it."

"Thanks Bella, You're the best sister ever."

"I know." I smiled. Edward walked in then, and plopped himself on the swing next to me on my other side.

"So this is where you two disappeared." He yawned, taking my hand. I was already holding Emmett's hand on one side, so I sat there in between them, holding both their hands as we enjoyed the presence of each other's company.

"You two are my favorite guys in the whole world, you know that, right?"

"Of course we are! And that's the way it should stay." Emmett declared.

"Are you suggesting I never get a boyfriend? And right after I encouraged you to go after Rose! The nerve!"

"It's different, you're my sister, it's my job to be supper protective. You can't get a boyfriend unless I approve him!"

"I don't know, Emmett. I don't think there's a guy in this entire planet worthy of our Bella." Edward joked, but there was a hint of seriousness on his face. Esme's voice rang out from behind us.

"Time for breakfast!"

"No! I'm too lazy to move!" I fake whined. Emmett and Edward looked at each other and smiled. They both grabbed a different end of me, Edward had my arms an Emmett had my legs, and together they carried me back to the campsite.

"Ahhh! Put. Me. DOWN!" I screamed as we burst into our camp ground. Carlisle and Esme were cooking food and Rose was sitting at the table.

"Look who joined us for breakfast." Esme said, gesturing to Rose. Emmett immediately dropped me and Edward rushed to catch my other end.

"Hey! Emmett! You dropped me, jerk!" I screamed as I almost fell.

"Sorry, haha, but you did say to put you down." He laughed and sat next to Rose. I scowled.

"Fine then! I'm making Edward my one and only favorite now!" I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck, who was still holding me.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll be back! No one compares to Emmy-bear! Not even Eddie-poo."

The camping ended, and neither I nor Edward brought up the kiss. Alice came back from her fashion camp and we spent the rest of our summer chilling on the beach. All too soon, summer was over. Emmett went away to college, the same college that Rosalie 'just happened to be going to too.' Meanwhile, Alice, Edward and I were now seniors. Other than that, though, our lives went back to our same routines including wild parties and private movie nights. No one mentioned the kiss, even after the camping trip ended, at least until that one night…

"Edward…I think I will be very sad when you get a girlfriend." I pouted, stretched out on his bed."

"Why?"

"Cuase then I won't be able to sleep in your bed anymore." I said playfully.

"Oh, well you can still sleep in my bed." He grinned.

"That sounds so wrong, you know that, right?" I laughed, "but seriously, when you get a girl friends, or married, or whatever, I'm stealing your bed."

"Who says I'm gonna get a girlfriend?" He pouted.

"Well, obviously, some girls going to come around someday, and you're going to want to sweep her off her feet-unless, GASP! Are you gay?" I broke out laughing. He jumped and swooped me off the bed.

"I'm going to ignore that last comment, now what was that you were saying about sweeping someone off their feet?" He asked, holding bridal style, "Like this?"

"Yes!" I laughed, "Just like this."

"So, now that I've swept you off your feet, will you be my girlfriend? I need a girlfriend so I can give my bed to Bella."

"Oh really? Well then, for the sake of giving your bed to Bella, I'll just have to be your girlfriend." We both crashed on the bed laughing again.

"Ok, now seriously…" Edward said, catching his breath.

"Ok, seriously…wait, seriously what?"

"You want to go out? With me." He added on as an afterthought.

"Like…on a date?"

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"Are you, Edward Cullen, asking me, Isabella Swan, on a date?"

"Now you're making it sound like a marriage proposal." He said, blushing.

"Oh, sorry…Wait, what was the question?"

"I was asking you out."

"Oh, right, well since we're married now I guess I have to."

"Really? Is that a yes?"

"Yeah, I guess it is-"

"FINALLY!" Alice screamed, bursting into the room.

Emmett came down to visit when he found out, but his "protective brother" act failed miserably when he broke into a smile, and much like Alice, busted out a:  
"Finally!" He then went on to tell us that him and Rose were going steady, and he was even thinking of asking her to marry him. I simply shook my head and smiled, but inside I was really happy for him. Edward starting taking me to the secret meadow and after we had been dating for a while he admitted that he had liked me for a while. Eventually Emmett popped the question, Alice planned the wedding, and Em & Rose were married, her brother couldn't attend because he was away somewhere in the army, or something. A while later she became pregnant with twins, Nikki and Nicholas (I was the godmother, of course). Alice got a new pen pal, this time it was a guy.

Over all, life was great; I was in love… then disaster struck.

There were only few months or so before the end of the school year, and things started to go wrong. It started with Edward not coming to school.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked him before class started the next day.

"Slept in." He muttered.

"Oh…well you should have just come anyway."

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay? You seem kind of distant, and you didn't call me." I put on a look of fake panic, "You not going to break up with me, are you?" He gave me a weak smile, which I thought was better than nothing.

"No, of course not, I'm sorry, I'm just tired." He kissed my forehead.

"Hey, we should do something tonight, maybe I'll come over later, okay?"

"yeah, sure." He said, claiming my lips and holding me until the bell rang.

Edward went back to normal for the most part. Alice was giddier than ever because she had met her penpal, who was up visiting his sister and brother-in-law. Emmett was, ironically meeting his brother-in-law for the first time during this same time. Although thinking about it now, I guess it wasn't so ironic, was it?

Then one day Edward didn't show again, and this time he didn't come back the next day, or the next… Alice tried acting like nothing was wrong, but I could tell she was lying when I asked her. Each day she got sadder, and I got more worried, and Edward didn't show. Finally Alice couldn't take it and burst into tears.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, following her into the bathroom.

"I can't tell you Bella, you'll hate me!"

"What's wrong? Does this have something to do with Edward? Alice just tell me!" She shook her head.

"Just, please, leave it alone." She sobbed, "I can't tell you." I was getting angry now.

"Why the hell isn't anyone telling me anything!"

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't-"  
"Can't, or wont? Some friend you are Alice. I should just go back to Phoenix." I stormed out, and instead of going back to class, I ran to my truck, and drove myself home. TO my surprise, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting in my living room.

"Hey Bells! What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you guys that? Where's dad?"

"I just missed my favorite little sister," Emmett said, "And I think dad is out fishing."

"I missed you too Emmy-bear. Can I come live with you?" I joked. He laughed.

"Of course, we'll stick your bed right between the twins'."

"Speaking of which, where are my godchildren?"

"I just put them down for a nap." Rose said, "How are you and Edward?"

"Honestly, I think we're over." I said, my eyes watering." He hasn't been to school in forever, I haven't gotten a phone call, and Alice starts avoiding me every time I try to bring up the subject." Rose and Emmett came over and hugged me while I poured out my soul to them.

The next day I decided to call.

"_Hello?" His voice sounded dull._

"_Edward? It's me Bella. Where are you? Why haven't you called me? Why the heck is Alice crying her eyes out?"_

"_Oh... Hi Bella."_

"_Oh? Edward... what's wrong? I haven't seen you guys in weeks... no phone calls... nothing."_

"_Bella... I think it would be best if you didn't call me anymore."_

"_What? Why?" I asked franticly._

"_Bella... I'm getting married."_

"_WHAT? Now? But...I thought we were going to wait for a year-"_

"_No Bella... I'm getting married to someone else."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I got a girl pregnant, and I'm marrying her, not you Bella."_

"_You got a girl pregnant? A different girl... not me."_

"_Yes, we're getting married right now, and then we're moving far away." He said coldly. I laughed._

"_You're a horrible lair Edward."_

"_Bella... I'm not lying-_

"_No Edward. You did lie. You lied about loving me. Remember in the meadow? Yeah, you said you were going to marry me Edward. That we would start a life together!"_

"_Bella-"_

"_I hate you Edward. I really do. Don't ever talk to me again." I hung up quickly before he could say anything else. [You can go back to chapter 2 to read the rest of this part of the flashback]_

After a full night of crying, I wiped away my tears and swore I would never shed another tear for Edward Cullen.

Kyo: *Walks in and sits on keyboard* Hi, I'm Kyo and I'm a cat and I'm gonna sit here on your keyboard cuz your not paying attention to me. And guess what? I'm gonna get away with it cuz I'm cute and you love me… so pet me damn it!

Me: *-* okay…

Luka: Looks like this is the end of this chapter… I know, you're all heartbroken, get over it…the cat rules in this house… furry little –*BLEEP*


	11. Flashback, The Wolves

I felt cold inside.

School ended, there were no Cullens at graduation, and then summer began.

I didn't want to move, I didn't want to speak. After a month of solitude, Charlie had enough.

"That does it, Bella! You can't sit here all summer and mope!"

"I'm not moping…"I moped. Charlie frowned.

"I'm taking you to La Push today, and you're going to hang out with me and Billy."

"I really don't want to watch football or go fishing, dad."

"We're not doing that, come on just get in the car."

"Fine," I said, indifferent. Charlie sighed. After a short drive we arrived at Billy's house. He rolled out and gave us a warm welcome.

"Hey Bella, it's nice to see you out and about. I see your dad got you to come and help an old man out."

"You're not old yet, Billy. Now would someone please tell me what I'm helping gout with?"

"Right," Billy said, following us back to our car. "You know that way, Charlie." Charlie helped Billy into the car and soon we were driving up a dirt path. We pulled up to a large wooden gate. I raised my eyebrow.

"What is this, some kind of zoo?" I asked.

"Animal Shelter," Billy explained, "Wolves specifically."

"Wolves?"

"Yup." Billy led me through, showing me where the food was kept, and then he stopped in front of a pen. I squealed when he opened it and a handful wolf pups ran out. A Black one, slightly larger than the other ones came up and started sniffing me.

"That one there is Sam, he's going to be Alpha someday." Billy said.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Just hold still, he's sniffing you, trying to decide if he likes you or if you're a threat."

"Oh." I said, stupidly. After a few second Sam stepped back and barked, a goofy looking grin on his face, and the other wolf pups ran over and swarmed around me. "Um, I'm guessing they like me?" I laughed.

"So, now you have a worker to help you keep this place running, Billy." Charlie said.

"Thank god, I was starting to think I was going to have to shut this place down, I can barely get up here as it is."

"Why'd you open it up in the first place, though?" I asked.

"The wolves…they called to me. Most of them were abused or abandoned."  
"Why would someone do that?"

"Some people are just cruel, Bella."

"Yeah," I scoffed, "No kidding." Billy laughed and introduced me to the other two puppies.

"These are our newest rescues, Embrey, Quil, Jared and Paul."  
"What's with the people names?" I laughed, with three puppies in my lap.

"Wolves are just like people…want me to start calling you fluffy?"

"I guess not," I laughed. Just then another puppy ran out and knocked me the rest of the way down, licking my face and wagging his tail, acting more like a domestic dog than the russet colored wolf he was. Billy and my dad laughed.

"That one's name Jacob."

"Hello Jacob." I smiled.

From that day on, I was at the wolf shelter 24/7. When it came time for college, I got a degree in animal training. I watched my friends get married, start careers, and have children, but I didn't long for that life anymore. I had a purpose now, I felt warmth again.

"Jakie! You're getting so big!" I exclaimed, as I always did when first arriving to the wolf shelter. Billy was waiting for me.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, what's going on?"

"Bella, I'm an old crippled man. It gets harder and harder for me to get up her every day. The fact of the matter is I can't take care of these wolves anymore."

"What? You can't sell this place! How will I be able to cope if I can't see Jake every day?"

"I know, that's why I've decided something very important." He said, "I'm giving you the shelter."

"…you're giving _me_ the shelter?"

"There's no one else I could trust it to. There a plot of land behind the Shelters that was made into a small neighborhood. I bought it out, planning on extending the shelters, so that's yours too."

"Billy…I don't know what to say. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you! I'm old and crippled! Besides, you've been coming over here so much, if I were paying you, you could buy this place three times!" I laughed along with Billy. "There's just one more condition. You have to make sure to bring the wolves down here to visit me once in a while!"

"Thank you." I said, bending down to hug him.

I soon made the house closet to the wolf pens my home, building a pathway that lead straight into the wolf pens. My brother and Rose and their kids moved in next door, and then my friends and their small families moved into the house's across the street, leaving the house on the end of the cul-de-sac empty…

I was happy; I was secure…but deep inside there was always a small, but never fading, piece of me that was missing…

~o~

Yeah, it's a little shorter than normal… Edwards POV is coming next, and maybe we'll find out what REALLY happened with Tanya…. *dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!*

Kyo&Luka: o`.0?


	12. Flashback, Bella

Edward POV

The first time I saw Bella Swan was in a photograph.

I was 15, and my twin sister Alice was bragging about her new penpal.

"She's amazing! I just know we're going to be best friends!" I squealed.

"Great for you, can you pass the salt?" I said, stuffing my face at the dinner table.

"Edward, don't be rude, your sister finally has a friend, and we should all be happy for her." My mother, Esme, said while she passed me the salt.

"We wouldn't have to be so excited over her having a friend if she didn't scare away all the other girls." I teased. Alice had always had problems making friends with the other girls because she was a bit overbearing. Don't get me wrong, she was great, when she wasn't being annoying, but most girls couldn't get past the never ending ball of energy thing. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Jerk!"

"Okay, calm down you two. Tell us more about your new friend, Alice." My father, Carlesle, stepped in.

"Ok, her name is Bella, she lives in Phoenix, and her dad lives in Forks, which isn't that far from here, oh! And she has a brother who lives there too…Hold on! I have a picture of her! I'll be right back!" Alice said, her words exploding out of her mouth. She dashed up the stairs and back again with a picture a cute girl with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"Oh, wow, isn't she a sweet looking girl!" Mom said.

"Yes, she looks very nice, Alice." Dad agreed, "What do you think, Edward?"

"Huh? Oh…She's…_cute?_" I blushed slightly. Alice grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"I'm going to tell her you said that in my next email."

"Go ahead, like I care what you tell some girl miles away." I rolled my eyes and went back to eating my dinner.

Alice talked about her new friend for days. It was annoying, but I was happy for her. By the time our 16th birthday came around, they were best friends, and were always IMing eachother. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit jealous. I had to claim by TV was broken just so I could sit in the same room with her. It was during one of these times when Suddenly Alice let out an ear piercing scream.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD!" She screamed running out of the room, "I GOT TO TELL MOM!" moments later there was a small beeping sound, signaling someone was still IMing. I got up to see what Bella was writing, knowing that it was probably her.

_Bella: Alice?_

…

…

…

_Bella: Alice…?_

…

…

…

_Bella: Alice!_

I quickly wrote her a message.

_Alice: Alice has left the room screaming. -Edward._

…

_Bella: oh… ok, thanks, I guess I'll just talk to her later then._

_Alice: yeah, I'll remind her to IM you when she calms down lol bye. –Edward_

_Bella: bye._ Oh! And tell her I was just kidding... I'm not really coming to Forks...it was a joke...

Alice: Are you asking for her to kill me?

Bella: sorry :/

Alice: lol you owe me.

Bella: Noted! Thanks Bye Edward!

Alice: Bye

Emmett called me shortly afterwards, excited that his sister was coming down to live with them.

"Dude, you have a sister?"

"Yeah, Her name's Isabella…haven't I told you about her?"

"No, but you'd think that would be something you tell your best friend."

"Oh…oopps…sorry man." Alice came back in still grinning from ear to ear.

"Hold on Emmett, I'll call you back later, I have a happy sister to disappoint…" I said, hanging up.

"Guess what Edward! Bella's coming to live in Forks!"

"Yeah, about that…"

Alice's screams could be heard for miles…

Then again, those could have been mine…

she punches like a dude…

The next day we went to school. Alice moped to her locker while I went to find Emmett. I finally found him around third period, that's when we heard the screams.

"Gosh, between you and Emmett I'm going to be known AND deaf!" Emmett and I ran around the corner as Bella said this

"Jesus Alice! Why the hell are you screaming?" I said, panting.

"Look! Bella! She's here! Now! ...Am I dreaming? Quick! Bella pinch me!"

"Um, okay...?" she said, pinching her arm.

"Ow! Not so hard! Omg! I'm not dreaming! You really are here!" Suddenly Alice turned around and hit her.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You told me you weren't really coming! I almost killed Edward!"

"Yeah, speaking of that, you still owe me." I chimed in.

"I'll remember to pay you back, I promise," She turned to me and gave me a breath taking smile, "Now come on Alice I checked with the Office and it appears we have our next class together..."

"Oh wow! I still can't believe you're actually here! We need to throw a party! And go shopping!"

"Right...my two favorite things ever..." she said sarcastically, walking away. I couldn't help but stare after her, she was so much more beautiful in person. Emmett apparently caught me.

"Oogling my sister, punk?"

"Wait. Bella is your sister?"

"Yeah…wait, how do you know her?"

"She's Alice's Penpal!"

"Well…holy crap, it's a small world after all…" Emmett said, in what I assume was the same stupid look of amazement that was on my face. "So…" He started, with a look of mischief."

"What do you want, Emmett." I rolled my eyes bracing myself for whatever was about to come out of his mouth.

"Do you think my sister's hot?" He grinned evilly. I groaned.

"What the Hell kind of question is that?"

"I was just wondering…" He tried being nonchalant, but failed.

"I can't win here, you know that right? If I say yes-?"

"I'll kill you for hitting on her."

"And if I say no-?"

"I'll kill you for implying she's not worth hitting on."

"Exactly," I smirked, "But since I'm going to die anyway, I might as well admit I think she's hot."

"I knew it! Yes! Score for Emmett!" Emmett burst, and then proceeded to fake pumble me.

Alice somehow managed to throw a last minute party at our house, although since our parents were 'coincidently' away I didn't really think it was that last minute. She invited our entire school, and probably people from a few other schools. I had a headache before the party had even officially started-the music was too loud and there wasn't anything to drink that wasn't being spiked, or thrown up into. I hated parties. Emmet on the other hand was living it up, same with Alice. I was just about to head up stairs and hide in my room (away from Lauren) when I saw Bella. She was all dressed up, thanks to Alice, and she looked radiant, but very uncomfortable. She turned and locked eyes with me for a second. I smiled and waived her over, deciding to help her escape.

"Not enjoying the party either?" I asked as she came closer.

"Um, not really. I'm not really a party person." She blushed.

"Yeah, me either. To be honest, I'm afraid to drink anything. Emmett spiked me once..." I grimaced.

"That sounds like something Emmett would do." She laughed apologeticly.

"Yeah, well that's what happens when you go to parties that are thrown by Alice, and attended by Emmett..."

"Oh god, I'm scared now..." I laughed at her mock fear.

"Don't worry, you can always hang out with me, I know a way out."

"Thank god!" I offered her my hand and lead her upstairs to Alice's room.

"She never looks for me here, oh and by the way, that's twice you owe me now." I teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you'll get paid back eventually... I hope this party won't last that much longer, I need to get home-"

"Don't bother, Alice already cleared it with your dad, you're spending the night."

"Oh, lovely... I wish she would have told me, I don't like sleeping in jeans." She sighed heavily

"Well I'm sure you can borrow something of Alice's... I doubt anything would fit you though...she is a midget after all." Alice probably forgot about that little detail.

"Darn you're right. She's way too small..."

"Well, I assume baggy clothing would be preferable over tight clothing, you can borrow something of mine if you want. I'm sure I have something that would fit you."

"Oh, thanks, are you sure you don't mind though?"

"It's really no problem...besides, if Alice gets her way, you're going to be adopted into this family one way or another, not like I'm offering clothing to a complete stranger..." I led her across the hall to my room and pulled out some old basketball shorts and a gray T-shirt.

"Here you go, that's 3 times you owe me now. You can change in my bathroom."

"Thank you." She said, grabbing the clothing and sticking out her tongue.

She came out moments later in my baggy clothing and I swear I could hear my jaw hit the floor, she was just as stunning in sweats.

"What? Do I have something stuck to me?" she asked, looking around at herself.

"Uh...no, you look nice."

"Yeah, right. Baggy clothing and sweats is totally my best style."

"Don't say that around Alice. She'll kill us both!" I said, faking fear. She burst out laughing.

"Hey, the party is probably going to last for awhile, want to watch a movie with me?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Sure." She said, hopping onto my bed as I turned the TV on. She settled next to me wide awake, but she was fast asleep before the movie was over.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Morning handsome, sleep well?" We woke up next to each other in my bed, a thin blanket over us.

"Yes I did, was it as good for you as it was for me?" She blushed madly when I said that, and I mentally hit myself for making it akward, she played along perfectly though, even with the beet red cheeks.

"Of course, but I think I'm going to have to steal your bed, it's very comfortable. Do you think Alice is looking for us?"

We spent the next part of the morning cleaning, I probably would have woken up Alice and made her help me, but part of me was secretly hoping for more alone time with Bella. We finished in record time, and my concentration turned to my stomache.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We're out of milk." I pouted, thinking of all the delicious food I _couldn't_ make.

"Don't you know how to fry up some eggs and potatoes?" She asked. I stared at her blankly. She laughed and pushed me out of the way side and got ingredients out of the fridge. "Where are your frying pans?"

I had never tasted anything so delicious in my life.

My parents came home then, and introductions were made, and food was shared. I could tell they really liked Bella. She was responsible, respectable, and a great cook…also she put up with Alice (and me).

We were splashing in the pool when Alice finally woke up, I was in the process of grabbing her from behind, and she was doing her best to dunk me.


End file.
